


TFA: The Last Cyber-Shinobi Sparkling

by 4027478



Category: Naruto, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cybertron, Cybertronian Civil War, Gen, Shinobi, Shinobi War, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4027478/pseuds/4027478
Summary: The Shinobi aren't exist anymore, but things has change when the All-Spark has exploding into many fragments which means there is gone be a new challenge for the Autobots and Decepticons... The Newborn Sparkling will change everything included Optimus Prime when he found him. And Megatron would have alot of thing to learn when he found other Newborn Sparkling. The two difference between them and what will happen? Find out soon...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

TFA: The Last Cyber-Shinobi Sparkling  
Ch.01

Half Spark

Before time began... The All-Spark.

A device of unknown origin and unimaginable power. No one knows where it come from, It’s the only thing that can hold the power to create world and fill it with life itself, but like all powers, someone could use it for good and evil.

That’s the reason how the war began on Cybertron. A war had ravaged from differentness between Autobot and Decepticon.

With all hope of finding it lost in the galaxy.

The Autobot Repair crop were leaded by Optimus Prime who’s found it and he trying to get the All-Spark away from Megatron, The Leader of Decepticon. Something surprising happened during the battle, the All-Spark energy has sent them out into the other galaxy where they could be saves from the evil Decepticon.

Unfortunately, Megatron has took the All-Spark and placed the powerful artifact within him, using it as a weapon against Prime, things have been smooth sailing for The Autobot officer Optimus Prime used the key to send a surge of energy through the All-Spark, caused it to disperse while still inside Megatron’s spark champers.

While the All-Spark explosion, his power has unleashing the huge wave powerful energy surge that led entirely.

There was a tiny glowing thing come out from the energy crystal and it flows through the air and it headed to the deep wood until it bumped into something looks like a silver metal on the ground! The light has become brighter letting the energy absorbed to filled with bright electric current.

Than the silver metal has start to move slowly.

_________________

Pain... Pain everywhere... Wet... And cold…! 

My chest is burning and my body is in pain... More pain...!

I try to woke up, but I can’t feel any movement. As I felt burning inside of me and it’s getting worse. I try several times to move, but nothing’s happened... Why does it hurt?

The place so dark and a lot of noises around me, I can’t tell what it was? It was scary... I try to open my optics, but nothings happen, the world is black and I couldn’t tell if my optics are actually working...!

My optics still aren’t open, if they aren’t working, then there is something wrong with me that I can’t I open them? I can’t see anything? Everything so dark and scary... What’s happen to me?

Where exactly am I?

And why is it so cold?

I can’t make the cold go away... I can feel the ground is wet and cold, but since I can’t see a thing... I can’t be sure of what it was!

I still try to move, and burning wouldn’t stop hurting me... Make the pain stop... Move!

Ow... It hurt.

I try to lift my right hand to feel my face and find out if I have my optics, but I couldn’t... I’m too weak to move and my holy body is hurt... It makes me shacking in pain and cold was the worse...!

I tried to move my legs a few inches, I quickly draw them back because there was something sharp pricked at me and it’s really hurt and I also try to move my shoulder and my head, but I couldn’t... it still poked me by something sharp. I shift back to avoid the pain... Whatever is surrounds me rustles when I try to move.

It’s really hurt...!

I can’t move...!

My mind fills with many questions... What was that thing poking me and Where am I?

Why can’t I see anything? Why I feel the pain?

As I began to feel something wet touching me. It came out of nowhere and I hear things new.

The wind is blowing and the ground is cold it makes me shiver.! Every time the wind blows, there was a strange sound very powerful it made me drew away, it was so scary and the thing around me rustles and hurts me more.

Those things keep hurting me, and it’s really hard for me to take it....

I’m alone...

And scared.

I don’t want to be along.

I want to go someplace where it’s warm and safe.

And where I belong?

________________________________________________________________________

From Detroit City: 

The next day was quiet and peaceful at the city of Detroit, but unfortunately the half of the cite has been destroyed after the All-Spark has been explode from yesterday and even Professor Isaac Sumdac was taking by Megatron... The locals go about their ever day lives without being worries of the much larger battle being fought as they walked their daily commutes.

Meanwhile back at the Autobots headquarters.

The Autobots we’re in base taking a break after fixing the damage of what Decepticon has caused and the weather is gone get worse and it going to rain pretty soon. It will be hard for them to work at this weather for tonight.

Optimus Prime is standing at the door side the base motionless looked at the dark sky rolling thunder spread. As thunder continued to roll across the sky, Prime silhouette stood against the flashes of lightning that continued to streak thus lighting up the closed optics, images streaked through his memory core like the lightning all around him.

...The sound of rain produced was rhyming beyond the stars...

...

...Steady tempo slow...

...

...Making sound like a human heart beat...

...

...Or maybe...

...

...A sound of Cybertronians spark beat...

...

Bulkhead is working on his painting, while Bumblebee and Sari were playing videogames.

Prowl in his room meditating as usual and Ratchet watching the screen on Teletraan-1, in case if the Decepticons are making their move again.

When the others notice lately by looking at their leader, standing there by himself and watch the sky, as they were wandering of what he was thinking?

Sari was so worried about Optimus behavior by looking at the sky. So, she asked her friends. “Hey, do guys notice that Optimus is behaving strangely during this period?” 

Bulkhead heard his friend asking, as he looked at his leader wandering. “I’m not so sure, Sari! Sometime when things go wrong he try figure out the way!!”

“Yeah! But since the All-Spark has exploded, he’s been acting so strange. Whatever it is, it must be something fierce.” Bumblebee said, as he still plays the game.

Sari looked at Bumblebee and whispered on his audio. “I’m worried! Do you thing he’s upset about what happen to the All-Spark?!” 

“Maybe, but who knows... We’ll soon found out?!” He whispered back to her.

Just this moment the alarm from the computer screens in the back of the room has activated indicated on the energy systems. Ratchet check Teletraan-1 screens, typed in a code and trying to find the location.

Optimus walked into the recreational. “What is it Ratchet, is it the signal of Decepticons activity!!”

“No Prime, the Teletraan-1 has picked up a strange energy reading coming out of the city and it’s getting weak.” Ratchet said still looking at screen.

“Where exactly the location?” Optimus asked.

As soon as Ratchet showed them on screen, “WHAAAAATTT!!” Bumblebee and Sari yelling in the middle of group.

“You have got to be kidding, Ratchet! No way you can sending us back there to that forest, not after what happen to us!? What if it was the Decepticon or worse of all the Space Barnacles could be out there!!” Bumblebee said with shock.

“I agree with Bumblebee.” Sari is with his for not going there again. “Not after what happen back there when Space Barnacles trying to eat us again. They’re properly waiting for us to come back.”

“We have no choice.” Optimus said, “Beside we need to check if it has something about the All-Spark that may still out there and we need to look for before the Decepticons discovered it! We can’t let them get their hand in it, and when I say go you go. That’s an order.” Optimus said, looking at his team.

“Awww, man...!!” Bumblebee feel so disappointed that he has to go on this mission.

“Hey, don’t worry Lil buddy! Everything is gone be okay, as long as you stay close to me, you’ll be safe.” Bulkhead said as he holds Bee’s shoulder to make him calm.

“Also, I don’t think that would happen again from the last time.” Prowl said calmly.

“Yyyeah, thanks guy!” Bumblebee get annoying, he couldn’t stop imagine what would happen to him, if he got eating by those things.

“Prime, the energy is getting low. You and your team better get there and fast.” Ratchet telling.

“All right!! Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!!!” Optimus give the order to his men, as the transform and roll to the forest.

Meanwhile:

When the Autobots has reached to forest where Teletraan-1 has detected it.

“Alright team! We’ll split up in two teams, we need to find out what exactly specified source energy is, before the Decepticons gets here.” Optimus Prime giving an order. “Prowl, you with... Bumblebee, Bulkhead search the other side that area... and keep your audio com-link on, in case if you found anything... Move out!!” As they began to search from two direction. 

It has been an hour since the Autobots are still scattered the area to search for source.

Prowl looked up and see Optimus’s optics were tiredly, it seems he didn’t have a decent night recharge from the last three cycles ago, he needs to be sure if Prime’s okay, “Prime, you look so tired, is there something has been bothering you, that made you being so worked out.”

Prime heard his teammate asking, he wasn’t quit so sure if he could to tell him. He shacks his head and said, “Oh, it’s nothing Prowl, it just that I have been work on patrol of all night and I didn’t get a chance to get some recharge.”

Optimus turned his head away, laid out before him to the black mech walking beside him. He knows very well whenever Prowl used his first name, he wants to help his team when they’re having any problem.

Prowl shack his head and look back up again, “If I may say this, sir! You seem to have a problem to get recharge because you’re having a bad dream, isn’t it?!”

Optimus suddenly stopped walking when he hears Prowl saying. “H-How did you know?” 

“You see, I am a very light sleeper. I could simply hear you tossing and turned on your berth close to your room.” Prowl said calmly, “It happen the same of all night. Considering you’re pissed this morning which obviously you didn’t recharge very well... and you have been acting strange lately, since that time when you fought with Megatron to get the All-Spark away from him... What exactly has happened back there?”

Optimus close his optics and sigh heavily thought, he knows this would happen and he knows that he can’t hide this from his team, so he let all things out of his head, “The truth is Prowl, I’m actually not quite sure why I had this feeling? Whenever I went to recharge and close my optics, I had those strange feeling at the time when I went Offline? T-This is complicated... You wouldn’t believe it.”

“Try me?” Prowl shrugged.

Prime let his massive shoulders sag, “From the moment when I felt my spark energy is getting low and I know I was going to die... Then it happened, I beginning to see the darkness has taken me away and there is nowhere out of it. I knowbies I was Offline for sure, but then I felt someone was trying to reach out for me and try to bring me back to light! I couldn’t see his face or knowing who it was, because there were so many colorful lights surrounded me and it wasn’t clear for me to see who it was? Then I started to felt warm through my body, and then I open my optics and saw the light from the real world!”

“That was the time, when Sari brought you back by her keys, right!” Prowl said the last part.

Optimus nodded to him.

Then Prowl asked again, “Wasn’t she the one who you saw in your dream, when you awaking?” 

Optimus close his optics and shook his head, “No, no it wasn’t Sari! It was someone else! Someone very close to me and I could swear it was someone I know for a long time, but I just couldn’t remember who it was!” he sighs deeply, place his hand in his face plate not knowing what to say.

Prowl lay his hand on Prime’s shoulder, “It’s okay Prime! Just calm down...!”

“I’m okay, Prowl! No worries.” As Optimus sigh tried to calm his circuits. 

“Are you sure?” Prowl asked with worried.

Optimus nodded to him that he is fine and continue, “Than it happens again! But this time is was different... When I used Sari key at the All-Spark from Megatron chest plate! The energy of the All-Spark has suddenly reach out though my mind. I felt the space time has stopped, I saw Megatron has stop moving and even the hole place around me freeze out. I thought that I was Offline again, but I wasn’t!!”

“There I suddenly saw the colorful lights again, it was an aurora flow out of space and it’s making bounded on either side by our home Cybertron and planet Earth! And there was ancient energy between Earth and Cybertron has combined and created new power that emerged two elements shifted into a new form. The All-Spark has giving a power to create a new life-former that grows like plant!!! The Spark.”

Prowl optics were wide for surprise by hearing this, “The Spark! But... How is that possibly?”

“I don’t know, but it was real and I didn’t understand why the All-Spark have created it? The Spark was different than any sparks, it was small and it glow into orange. The Spark seems to be kind of lost not known where to go and it makes a strange sound like fear, sadness, pain and loneliness!”

Then he looks down to see his hands, “When I reach out to it. I holding into my hand. It wasn’t warm, but cold!! And It made my spark fragment synchronized parity to this small Spark beyond my hands! Then there was a deep sound came out from nowhere, and it was trying to say something to me.”

‘Look into deep of this Spark that you’re holding, Optimus Prime! This Spark has wielded much power and it was the source of many gifts to both spirit and nature. But there is someone of evil intent to destoned this power and bring the darkness into both of worlds; this Spark can’t survive on its own, you have to save it and protect it... Please find it and you’ll know what’s the true meaning of its power and save the universe?!’

“Then the Spark flaws away into the Earth where it vanishes, then I suddenly woke up and found myself return to the real world, still fighting with Megatron.” He clenches his hands and closed his optics to calm himself.

Prowl trotted alongside and then cut in front. “So, the All-Spark has giving a new life-form that bond between Earth and Cybertron to stop the evil one from destroyed the universe?”

Optimus nodded.

“That’s kind of strange, but it’s very interesting and unbelievably.” Prowl wandering as he tried to figured out, “There must be a reasonable why the All-Spark has showing you something that no Cybertronian has ever seen it! Do you think the Occult Spark could possibly lost somewhere in this planet...?” Prowl asked wondering.

“I don’t know Prowl? But I got a feeling that the Spark is nearby.” Optimus said.

“How would you know that?” Prowl asked.

“I’m not sure, I just felt it and I hope we find it soon.” Optimus said and Prowl nodded. Then they continue searching.

The situation was only made worse by the dark, gray, threatening clouds that were rolling in over the forest.

From that moment:

Bumblebee and Bulkhead are still searching. As they’re getting close to cleft near to the river. Bumblebee has recognized the familiar place where he last saw Space Barnacles monster has full into.

The thunder has suddenly made loud sound and it made the yellow mech jumped panicking. “Uh... Bulkhead! Let’s search somewhere else... Away from this area!” Bumblebee said, as he starts to get nerves.

Bulkhead was on the other side the cleft searching, “Hey, chill out Lil buddy! Everything is gone be alright.”

“Yeah... Easy for you to say!!” Bee began to trembling in fear, all he wants to get out of this wood and head back to baes where it safe.

‘Rustle...!’

Then suddenly Bumblebee froze, as his audio detecting the noises from behind. “What was that?” He asked himself in terrier.

‘RUSTLE, RUSTLE...!’

He turned his head around and focused on the source of the noise. It was a single bush located on the edge of the clearing. Something is moving inside the foliage just out of sight, causing the leaves to rustle. Almost instantly, Bumblebee’s mind jumped to the worst-case scenario. He imagined that could properly by the Space Barnacles still wandering around looking for food.

“If it was the Barnacles! I’ll screaming and run...!” He said to himself.

He gets close to the bush easy step silent. He tried looked into it and keep his audio closer to pick up any sound that might clue him of whatever was hiding there.

“Please not be Barnacles, please not be Barnacles...!” He repeats that many times hoping that may not be what he thinks it is. 

‘RUSTLE!’

The branches rustled again really hard, and Bumblebee start too panic. 

“BULKHEAAAAAAADDDD!!!” Bumblebee screamed in fear and start running directly where his friend was.

As he found the big green mech, he quickly jumps at his friend face and start to shack.

“Whoa... Hey... B-Bumblebee... What going on?” Bulkhead tried to controls himself for not falling.

“Barnacles... BARNACLES... ARE HERE...!!” Bumblebee screams in fear.

“What? Where?” Bulkhead asked in shock.

“Over there, behind that branch!!” Bumblebee point to where it is.

Bulkhead looked at the branches where he sees it’s moving, but he didn’t get anything of what his friend try to say, as he tried to get the yellow mech off his face to looked at him.

“Are you sure it’s Space Barnacles!” he tried to get the answer.

“I’M SURE OF IT, HELP ME!” Bumblebee yelled with fear.

“Then we better tell, Boss Bot about this!!” As Bulkhead quickly call for Prime to inform him. “Boss Bot... we have a problem.”

“Is it, the Decepticons?” Optimus responded in surprised.

“Not exactly... Bumblebee said the Space Barnacles are still here.” Bulkhead report.

“That’s impossible! The Space Barnacles has been eliminated.” Prowl said in shock.

“That’s what I thought the same too, but they may still more of them out here! What should we do, Boss Bot?” Bulkhead asked with worried.

“Send the location and we’ll be there soon. Don’t do anything until we get to you. Understand!” Optimus said.

“Roger that, Boss Bot.” Bulkhead said, then he ends the call.

_____________________

A few minutes later, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were standing there waiting for the others arrive. As Bumblebee is still holding his friend’s shoulder hide behind it. The yellow bot couldn’t stop trembling from fear and Bulkhead is trying to calm him down.

“Calm down, Lil buddy! It’s probably just a wind or little animals are hiding from you.” Bulkhead said, as he tried to calm his friend.

“I’m telling you Bulkhead, it is a Barnacles for sure... You have to believe me, their still...!” As Bee trying to say, when the branch has made that sound again, he quickly hides behind his friend again.

“Okay, okay! Just calm down and don’t worry about it... Boss Bot will be here soon!” Bulkhead couldn’t help be start to get a pit scared. 

As soon as the two bots have finally arrived, Optimus came to them and asked, “Alright Bumblebee, where did you see the Barnacles?”

“O-over there!!” Bee whispered in fear and point into moving branch.

Optimus raise his Axe, “Alright, stand back!” He orders his man, as they did.

Then he walked step by step into it and ready for any surprise.

He carefully walked towards pack of bushes, to hear something!! He began to hear the sound more clearly, it sounds like... Crying! Someone is crying and the sound of the voice was like a young child.

That impossible, he couldn’t believe of what he heard. He probably imagined things, but the crying was now accompanied be some rustling. He had to be sure, so he moves an annoyed branch away by his hand and looked into the interior of the bush, then his optics were wide open of seeing something that wasn’t like anything he had expected, as he dropped his axe on the ground.

It’s a Protoform Sparkling the same as them, but too small. He was laying on the ground cover by scratched and mud all over his body.

Optimus found himself frozen in place. His mind was locked up in shock! He couldn’t believe of what he saw, as he felt the air became saturated with strong energy and the flash memoirs came to him, it was the same feeling of the power that he felt it since...!

Optimus thought deeply in his spark that this could be the Spark he saw in his dream? He holds his attention on the shape of newborn Protoform Sparkling, his small optics were closed and cover with link of blue tears. His body was cover by mud and there were scratches around him, as he tried to move away from it and he’s shivering from getting cold and pain.

It made Prime’s spark melt of sadness and pain by looking at him.

All the sudden the wave of Thunder cut through the air.

“Ahhh... The Space Barnacles has got him!!” it makes Bumblebee yelled in fear to see his Boss standing there not moving.

The Sparkling shrank away whimpering his optics in pure fear, he tried to move away from the strange sound, as the bush's thorns left cuts and scrapes on his body some of which leaked streams of pinkish-purple Energon. Knowing the poor thing had to be in serious pain.

“Quiet, Bumblebee! Keep your voice down, you’re scared him.” Optimus said with anger voice. 

As Bumblebee cover his mouth when he heard his Boss yelling. There was silence again, they had no idea what it had gone into him. 

“Prime, what’s going on out there? What’s happening”? Ratchet yelled in comm.

Optimus didn’t repeat back. He’s still looking at the little one still trembling, “Shhh... It’s okay...!” He said in calmly, as he starts to remove parts of the bush carefully, breaking off and floating away. He trying to keep the Sparkling distance from the floating branches, he just gets pricked by another part of the bush.

The Sparkling’s optics still closed until the giant robot finishes snapping off branches before he hurt himself more. His optics were fill of fear and pain. Optimus levitating him out of the bush. He picked him up and cradled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around to keep him warm.

“WAAAAAH!!” The Sparkling started to cry not accustomed to the leader of the Autobots. 

“Shhhh! I got you.” He smiles at this little former on his arms trying to make him feel calm.

The Sparkling artist slowed his crying, then he began to open his optics slowly looking up at the mech with huge, tear-filled optics.

“You’re save, now! Little one.” Optimus whispered calmly with a smile.

The small protoform heard his voice and it made him feel calm, then he closed his optics into deep recharge.

Prime’s team are confused of what their leader is doing? They’re not quite sure of what just happening?!

“Uh, Boss Bot! What just happened?” Bulkhead asked confused.

“What are you holding in your arms?” Bumblebee was wandering.

Then they all came from behind their leader and looked what he found? When they saw something very small in his arms. Their optics were wide shocked of seeing what it was! 

“By the All-Spark.” Prowl was exclaimed and first to take notice.

“Is... is that...?” Bulkhead couldn’t say what it was, but he knows it! As his optics were wild to see it.

“Holy Primus... It’s a Sparkling!” Bumblebee was the first to inch forward and scanned it, then jumped up almost giddy. 

“WHAT!! Did you kids just say, Sparkling!!” Ratchet yelled in the com-link.

The Ninja bot touch the child face to check on him, “He’s freezing out. He must have been here for too long!” Prowl looked at him with worried. 

“Aww, Poor little thing!” Bulkhead said with sad and worried.

“But, what is he doing here in the mettle of the forest? And how did he get here?” Bumblebee asked with shock and confusing, he was saying in wonderment to his teammates.

“I don’t know, but we have to take him back to base, so Ratchet could scan him.” Optimus said ungently, “Prowl, could you hold him for me.” As Prowl obeyed, gently handing the Sparkling to Prowl while he transforming into fire truck, “Get him in.” 

As Prowl gently place it inside the truck, “Autobots, Transform and Roll Back!!” He gave the order to his team and headed back to the bacs.

Back to Autobots headquarters:

Meanwhile the rain started to get worse with the storm. The Autobots were waiting in living room to let Ratchet examining the Sparkling to make sure nothing goes wrong.

The team at so far Sari’s sitting with Bumblebee and Bulkhead on the couch, Optimus was standing next to the door of the medical bay and Prowl was at the monitors looking over some data.

“Hey, Bumblebee! What exactly the Sparkling means anyway?” she asked her friend. She was so concern about the Sparkling.

Bumblebee was surprise to hear the question for his human friend, as he starts to get nervous, “Hehe... Uh, sorry Sari! I’m not the right bot that you could asked this question.” He said nervously.

Sari looked at him feel disappointed.

As Prowl came in, “Sari, A Sparkling is a Cybertronian baby or child, equivalent of human infant.”

Sari yelped in shock, “WHAT!! You mean he’s one of your kind, from Cybertron?!” 

Prowl nodded.

“So, that’s mean you guys can have a baby too!! Then how come you guys didn’t tell me about it??” Sari was confused. 

Prowl explained, “It’s complicated in that, Sari! You see Cybertonians have ways of procreation as a race. The only thing that we could make one by Sparkling Stages, as Protoforms.”

“What’s the Protoforms?” Sari asked confused.

As Prowl still continue his explained, “Protoforms were created by the All-Spark in the Well of the All-Sparks mined from Cybertron’s. A long time ago, Sparking’s born from the Well had no creators... They were brand new set genetic material and setting, no heritage no family connection. Such a Sparking would receive their upgrades and medical service from the castes they were need...”

“But before the Great War starts. A Cybertronians used to create Sparkling on their way, as their body made of a type of metal called ‘Living Metal’, it has properties that are similar to organic matter, such as repairing itself, but they didn’t wish young ones to be produced in our world ravaged by war. So, they manufactured them fully grown Protoforms.”

“The All-Spark would bless them with Sparks and all the knowledge that they needed to start their lives, but unfortunately the Decepticons managed to steal it all. As they were remained in storage. However, without the All-Spark it had no means of bringing the Protoforms to life.”

“Wait, if the Protoforms was stolen, then how did it end up here on Earth?” Sari asked, as she looked at Optimus standing there crossing his arms silently, he didn’t say anything when he came back to base.

“That is something we’re not so sure how?! But right now, we just have to make sure the little Sparkling is okay...” Before Prowl could finish.

Soon as Ratchet has return from his Med lap. All the Autobots stood up to hear the news and Optimus was the first to asked, “How is he Ratchet, is he alright?!” his voice full of worries. 

Ratchet sigh heavily by the looking sad on his face, not knowing how to tell them, “He... He’s very weak and... his Spark is dying... I-I don’t think he’s gone make it.”

“WHAT, NO!” Bumblebee cried out.

Prowl leaned in, “That’s imposable?”

Bulkhead shrugged. “You can’t be serious?! You’re the doctor; can’t you fix him!”

“Maybe my key could help him! Use it, so you could save him.” Sari said.

Ratchet shack his head and start explained, “Sari, the key wouldn’t help him, the only problem is that he needed... a half spark?”

Bumblebee wheels around to face Ratchet, “A what???”

Bulkhead curiously, “What do you mean?”

As Prowl explained instated Ratchet, “A Sparkling could survive with only half a spark? But according to everything I knew about reproducing a Sparkling, he needed two sparks; one female and one male, to successfully ignite a single spark resulting in a Sparkling.”

Bumblebee shack his head, “Okay, okay... We get it, but... WHERE ARE WE GONE GET A HALF SPARK?”

Ratchet pointed, “A Sparkling can't possibly survive with just a frame... unless...?!”

“Unless what, Ratchet?” Bumblebee asked.

“Unless some of the Autobots has to shar their Spark to him.” Ratchet said.

As Bulkhead and Bumblebee were silenced for moment until, “WHAAAAATTT!!!”

“Wait, what?” Sari didn’t get what’s he was saying.

Ratchet explained to her, “All what the Mech need is to put a half of his spark into Sparkling’s body and expect it to survive. In order to let the Sparkling’s to survive, they need a fully operational Protoform body and spark.”

Then Sari get the point. “Are you’re saying if some of you could share your Spark to his, he’ll life, right!” 

As Ratchet nodded to her question.

Then Sari smiled brit, “That great, so that mean we can...!” 

“Um, Sari... We can’t!!” But Bumblebee interfere.

When she suddenly heard her friend said something wasn’t right, “What! Why not? If you guys could coalition your Spark to the Sparkling we can save him.”

As Bulkhead explained to her, “Sari, the reason that we can’t merge with him, it because... Hmm!!!” but he couldn’t say more, because he didn’t have a courage to tell her.

“What... WHAT???” Sari yelled at him, to get the point of what is he trying to say and it doesn’t sound good.

But then Prowl kept talking instead Bulkhead, “It may kill him or both of us.”

Sari’s eyes got widen in shock to hear him say, “It... it does, but why?”

“Because they all still too young to merge with a weak Spark and I’m too old for not having enough energy to give him. We need some bot who is old enough to take this risk.” Ratchet explained.

As Sari heard the reason, she lay her knees on the floor for feeling sad, “So... there is no other way to save him.” her eyes started to tears up, “It’s not fair!!” and began to cry, she couldn’t accept the fate of the poor little baby robot death.

The hole crew felt the same way and also disappointed, they couldn’t do anything to save the dying newborn Sparkling.

Bumblebee couldn’t take this either, as he felt sad and pain inside his spork. “Boss Bot! What do you suggest...?” As he was about to ask his leader, he was gone! “Hey!! Where did Prime go?” He asked his friends.

Everyone looked around the room to find their leader, but he wasn’t there!

“That’s strange? He was here on cycle ago!!” Bulkhead said.

“Where could he go?” Prowl asked confused.

Ratchet was looking for him too, he knows the young bot would never leave everyone in critical position, on less!!! His optics began widened, “No... He can’t be!!”

In Med Lap:

Prime is looking at the sleeping Sparking remain silenced at the medic berth, there was a tube on his mouth dripping liquid on his throat and serum upping the amount of Energon being sent to his weak body, as he still shivering... He sees the tears still falling on his optics.

Optimus kneeled down beside the Med berth, wipes the tears off the child close optics and he gently caressed the child’s tiny hand into his finger.

It made his spark feel broking, sense for the first time he sees the Sparkling face closely. It was a Sparkling... a real Sparkling right in front of him! He had never seen one back on Cybertron for so many stellar cycles that he almost forgot what they look like.

Of all these stellar cycles is tough, but they melt away as soon as this small protoform came into this world. He asked himself of how could something so small, so precious and most miraculous things that make life worth living.

Optimus felt something strangely by holding a Sparkling hand, he felt burning sensation streamed through his chest plate... He looked down at his own chest through his spark. His spark was glowing... Brightly! There is something strangely about this Sparkling frame had seems catch his attention.

Optimus pondered these questions rushing through his processer, what exactly the All-Spark was trying to tell him? There has to be some reason for calling him. But he wasn't quite sure what it is. That maybe something he has to solve this mystery or maybe there is a way that he could do help this little mech. He looking inside the child chest plates gasped in awe. 

When he noticed something disturbing.

The Sparkling’s spark has beginning to fade slowly, that mean he gone go offline. Optimus optics getting wider as a fear reach out to his soul and he began to get confused not knowing what to do?

As he was turned to yell for Ratchet to come quickly, but when a voice told him not to. He Turning back to the dying form, he couldn’t help but hesitate. The life was precious for their species, no matter how it has to came into existence. There was a chance to risk his life to save this former of a newborn Sparkling... It doesn’t have to allow it fading away into nothing precious.

‘...Touch the child...’

Suddenly Optimus heard a soft voice.

‘...Open your chest plates... and touch the child...’

Optimus looked down at his spark burning and then back to the dying Sparkling.

‘...Only you who can save it from the fate of death...!’

Optimus looked back at the Sparkling spark was almost completely extinguished. If this is the one chance of his destiny to save him, then he has to do this... It had to be done now.

He slowly letting air escape from his intakes and opened his chest plates to revealing his spark in the dim morning light. His Spark champers let the massive plates hiding his emasculated spark itself. He just hoped the voice in his head knows what it was doing!! 

He let his spark’s brilliant blue glow shine over the nearly offline Sparkling. He carefully leaning forward reached for its hand.

Ratchet running to the hall into his Med lap doorway. Then he saw Optimus...

“OPTIMUS?”

Ratchet wheeled around and immediately lurched for his leader waving his arms screaming.

“PRIME, DON’T...!”

As Optimus looked at his Medic, but it was too late the weak Sparkling hand was already in his.

And it happened.

He suddenly felt a charge building up through his systems, he forced himself to look at the Sparkling only to see a blinding light building up from the Sparkling.

Immediately Optimus tried to pull his hand away from his chest plates, but something was keeping him from doing it. He couldn't move his chest plates away.

All at lasted, once a powerful surge of energy shot straight throwback to the Sparkling chest.

Optimus... At the time he been able to release the child’s hand and then he fell over.

He lay motionless on the ground, optics barely online and the last thing he saw... One dark figure kneeling down next to him screaming his name.

“OPTIMUS...!”

“OPTIMUS...!”

Optimus tried so desperately to move, but he couldn’t. But he can move his head forcing to looking at the Sparkling, his trying to open his optics to see him, but he felt tired the darkness slowly falling over him... drooped slow, then quickly consumed by recharge.

Back on Cybertron at a Space Dock:

A blue and white ship known as Steel Haven is getting ready to leave, “Is everything ready, Sentinel Prime!” Ultra Magnus asked his second command.

“Yes, sir! We’ll be ready as soon as the ship’ full fueled and supplied.” Sentinel exclaimed. 

“Excellent,” He nodded before heading to where his other crew was getting themselves assembled.

There was Jazz a Cyber Ninja and Perceptor the scientist with his partner Wheeljack on boarding, but when suddenly everything has stops by the voice from behind.

“Ultra Magnus!!”

As Ultra Magnus heard someone calling him, he looked back with surprised to see who it was, “Alpha Trion, sir! What are you doing here? Is there something happened?” He asked with worried. 

“I’m here to ask if you could let me, Rodimus Miner and his team to come along with you.” Alpha Trion asked.

Magnus was confused and surprised of what he said, “Are you sure about this, sir? It could be dangers for you to come alone. Who knows what will happen?”

“Yes, I am sure and that is why I bring Rodimus and his team with me.” Alpha Trion said.

As Ultra Magnus thought about it for minutes until he makes the decision, “Yes, of course, you can come aboard, sir!” As Alpha Trion and Rodimus’s team followed the Commander to his ship.

“Hey, Rodimus! Did Alpha Trion has told you the reason why he needs us on this mission?” Ironhide asked whispered behind his leader.

“I’m not so sure, but he told me they have discovered the location of where Optimus Prime and his team are now.” Rodimus said.

“WHAT...!!” Ironhide cover his mouth for not shouting, as he tried to calm himself and continuo to asked, “You’re saying that Optimus and his team are in the same location where Commander Ultra Magnus is hided too.”

“Yes!” Rodimus said.

Ironhide was very confused about this mission! What’s so importing to leader of the Cybertron to go there? “Then, why would Alpha Trion have to go there? If it something that Elite Guard can handle this??” he asked again.

Rodimus sigh awkward, “I don’t know, okay! That’s all know, just wait when we get there and we’ll soon found out!”

“Well, I’ll be sure find out when I meet Bumblebee and Bulkhead again after they moved from the Academy to the Space Brage repairs.” He laughed, as he still remembered from that time when he last saw them.

As Rodimus low his head down and sigh, “I just hope to see Optimus is okay. It has been so long since I’ve lost contact with him and he sudden disappearance without any trace.”

Rodimus couldn’t help but to think about Optimus safely, after hearing the news about him and his crew had vanished in space bridges repairing. 

Then suddenly someone knock Rodimus behind his back, “Hey, no worried Boss!” Hot Shot was the one said it, “I’m sure, we’ll soon find out once we get there... Have faith, buddy!” Before he continuo to say, when they hear the shouting.

“WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR? GET YOUR AFT INTO THE SHIP, NOW” Sentinel yelling at Rodimus’s team at the door ship.

“I totally hate this guy.” Hot Shot growled.

“Can this guy ever shut up.” Ironhide couldn’t help, as he agrees with his friend.

“For Primes sake, why can’t that son-of-a-glitch leave us alone?” Brawn said as he walked with the others, “Doesn’t he have anything else to worries about, but himself?!”

“You’re way right, buddy.” Hot Shot smile evilly.

“Come on boys! Let’s just get on board.” Red Alert telling her team, as she smiled to hear their jokes.

“Yeah, yeah...! We’re coming.” Ironhide said with smiled.

As everyone are boarded into the ship, and beginning to took off and headed to the planet where Optimus Prime is.

In the meantime:

At the Commander of Autobot, Ultra Magnus in his office set drumming his fingers next to a keyboard, as he tiredly read through a report. He was beginning to worry and confused about Alpha Trion behavior. Ever since they entering the office, the Elder One was looking out of the window without saying any word, it must have something that deepen inside The Elder one’s mind for reason to come with them in this mission.

This is what puzzles him... For seeing his old friend be on fire to get there in hurry. But why?!

The Commander stood up from his chair and slowly approach to a halt next to the older and looked out onto the horizon. He passed a glance to his friend and saw solemn optics.

Ultra Magnus has been curious about seeing him like this, so he begins to asked, “My apologize for disturbance you, Alpha Trion! But I’m confused... You have been acting strangely when you came, and it’s the first time I’ve seeing you worried and pressed, that there is something went wrong and it’s really important that you need to see? Is it about the All-Spark?” 

Alpha Trion didn’t look back, but he could hear the Commander asking a question and his voice sound worried. He has a good point to ask and know the reasoned why he’s here!! He sighs heavily and start to talk, “Ultra Magnus! There is something I haven’t told anyone about.” and it’s been 

“W-what is it, sir!” By the looks on Ultra Magnus face was confused.

“Do you remember my old studying of mind, your own teammate who was killed during the war!?” 

Ultra Magnus clicked in shock, as he closed his optics with a sad face, “Of course I do. How could I ever forget her...? She was the braves and honest teammate I ever have and she toke the risked of saving Cybertron from occupation the All-Spark... and you have been treated as your own daughter.”

“Yes, she was the dearest of my spark and even Master Yoketron treat her like a part of his family. Ever since the war still ongoing, it was really terrible thing from that time she died.” Alpha Trion said with sadly voice.

At that time, Sentinel headed to Ultra Magnus offices to inform him about fixing the communication system. He cursed, howled and complaining that he should be doing stuff like this, as he got closer to the office! He heard the two older are talking, “What are those two old scrapers doing in there and what are they saying?” he said to himself, as he gets close to the door to hear them what they were saying!?

“What exactly are trying to say and why you bring this up about her?” Ultra Magnus looks back at the older shrugged.

Alpha Trion sighed heavily through his intake valves, “Because, I had a vision... That she was there with Primes and Spirits showing me a sign of all kind planets and included Cybertron are unstable, surround by darkness feeding all living bean fear, wars, hatred and lost hope! As they’re rip each other part none-stop until leaves nothing remains aliveness.”

“What?! Are you sure?” Ultra Magnus optics were wide open completely in shock to hear this. 

Sentinel’s optics widened in shock and horror to heard this. As he continues listening more.

When suddenly the two Autobots are walking into the Commander office. The white cyber ninja Jazz and the red flame Rodimus were surprised to see the Second Command is spying on their leaders.

“Yo, SP! What in the All-Spark are you doing?” Jazz said in lowed.

Sentinel jumped out when he heard Jazz calling him, he looked behind him and saw two mechs looking at him with disappointed looks on their faces.

“Shhhhh... Be quiet you fool or Ultra Magnus will hear you.” Sentinel shush him.

Rodimus shaking his head for disappointed at him, “You know, Sentinel! It’s not cool for the Second Command trying to spy on his leaders.” he smirked with a smiled on his face.

“SHUT UP YOU FOOL OR I WILL...!!!”

As soon as the sound of door opened, Sentinel look behind him and saw unhappy Commander looking at him.

The two bots standing there freeze at the sight of an extremely angry Magnus standing at his door office looking at terrified Sentinel. His engine idled loudly and his intake valves gasped air. His optics burned with rage and fists clenched with fury.

Rodimus leaned over to Jazz whispered, “He’s pissed... Isn’t he?”

Jazz slowly nodded. “Yep, he’s pissed.” Not being able to take his optics off the advancing mech.

Then Ultra Magnus approached the group. Stood over the blue mech in front of him like a massive ominous thunderhead ready to come down on him with an un-godly rage that no one has ever lived to see.

His optics burned down onto them and his vocalize growled. “Sentinel Prime, mind you explained to me, WHAT are you doing behind my door?"

“N-Nothing... Nothing, sir! I swear...!” Sentinel was so nerving in fear, as he begins to feel his Energon systems are getting cold.

The face plates that Ultra Magnus made up with mouth and lips tightened and his deep sapphire blue optics stared at his second command down, as a spark of electricity began to seep from his hand plate.

Rodimus turned to Jazz grinning. “This is gonna be good...!”

Until the light vanished, Sentinel was laying on the floor unconscious covered with burns. As the two mechs watched the leader went back to his room, but before he goes, “You two!!” 

“Yes, Sir!!” The two mechs respond to him.

“Take him with you and make sure no one’s dare to come here when I call.” Ultra Magnus ordered to them.

“Yes, Sir!” they saluted him.

Then he closes the door and went back to Alpha Trion, “My apology of his actions, sir.”

“There is no need for that my friend, Sentinel has learned his lesson.” Alpha Trion said to him.

Ultra Magnus trying to calm himself and continue asking, “So... Um, what happened next.”

The older start to released air through his intake valves and shrugged, “The planets are fainting by darkness and its absorbing the bioenergy in the heart of planets. But then... The waves light of varying color Aurora has just appeared nowhere to stop it...! Then the brighter came beyond Planet Earth and Cybertron, each of either side reside their elements energy spark trying to combined creating a new life-former to bring peaceful to our differences in the future.”

“Our differences...! Like us and the organic!!” Ultra Magnus said.

Alpha Trion nodded as he slowly walked forward to the window, “When it happened, she came to me with happy looks on her face, and said...”

‘Thank you for everything you’ve done to me and being by my side. And please don’t blame yourself for what happen!? I’m happy because you have giving me something that I’ve always wanted... A family.’

She gave him the weak smile with tears of joy. ‘The most of all... I just want to see my sparking’s grown stronger and have courage to make their dreams do come true... There’re so much things if I had time to tell them, so many things that I wish to stay with them... Please... Tell them that I love them and I’ll always be with them till the end... Thank you so much... Father.’

Alpha Trion smile quietly and looked back to the stars of peas full space, “That was her last word before she vanishes into the space where the stars are gather.”

Ultra Magnus couldn’t help but to feel sad for his dear friend death. It was very hard for him to have someone who gave up his life to save and protect their family. He realizes how much he truly miss her when they were together like a brother and sister. It’s hardest part of losing someone so close to him and he didn’t even say goodbye to her.

As Alpha Trion still continued looking at the stars for quite time until Ultra Magnus rested a steady hand on Elder’s shoulder plate.

The Elder looked up and sees his friend watching him with worried optics.

“Alpha, whenever you feel wanted to talk about... I’m right here.” Magnus said with smile on his face.

Alpha Trion raised an optic and smiled smugly, “Thank you, my friend.”

As Ultra Magnus looked away and sighed heavily through his intake valves, “So, what do you think is going to happen?” he said with smile.

The older raised an optics and smiled. “When we soon get there, you’ll understand... My friend!” 

TBC


	2. Little Twinkle Spark

TFA: The Last Cyber-Shinobi Sparkling  
Ch.02

Little Twinkle Spark

I just wanted to able lie down and feel the warm again that I didn’t know what it is, but instated I still feel a pain through my chest and it’s really hurt.

I still continue fight back to get those rustles things around me.

But my body still get more scratching a lot and I still keep fighting.

I jump out when I heard the loud sound rumble and bright flash light coming from above and there was another sound and it sound like screaming, I sudden move back makes several thorns dig deep into my side.

I continue to cry. I was so scared and terrified; the things poke my other side and it keeps stabbing me until I force myself to stand still.

I couldn’t move anymore. As there was nothing I can do but crying and wait for what will ultimately be my fate.

“Shhh... It’s okay...!”

I sudden heard someone’s talking. The voice was kinder and calm, as I’ve heard something breaking around me, I tried to get away from it, but I can’t. I’m too weak to move.

Then I felt a hand griping me and pull me out. I start to cry for being terrified of what he will do to me.

“Shhhh! I got you.”

His voice has made feel calm, as I’ve tried my best to open my optics to see who it was. Then it finally open, but my vision still covers with tears. I looked up and I sees a big mech with red and blue who’s looking at me, I couldn’t clearly see his face, but his voice was brightens with lives.

“You’re save, now! Little one.” He griped me gently and holding me close to him.

Without even thinking about it, I start to feel something for the first time... warmth... it’s so warm, I lay my head at him and rest.

Warm... much warm and it’s better than cold.

I couldn’t keep my optics opened, as far as I rest my head against him and full asleep. I started to shift again try to get comfortable, but my chest is still hurt the most and I began to feel my body getting weak.

Everything is getting dark again and I was so scared. That means the darkness is coming back to take me away.

I began to cry and my spark is getting weak and cold.

Then I suddenly felt something or someone is touching my face. It was the same touch that saved me, I’ve tried to see him, but I still couldn’t see things clearly. Then I saw something glowing right in front of me and it’s so warm I want to touch it, to let the cold go away.

I reach out to it and I’ve felt the powerful surge of energy shot straight through my chest and beam of energy shot into my spark.

It’s not cold anymore and I could feel warmth around my body, it makes me feel sleepy. Then I heard crushing near me and there was yelled calling out for it.

“...OPTIMUS!!!”

I have tried to see what happened to him, but I was really weak to keep myself online, then my optics slide shut.

Who was this mech and what was he?

Meanwhile in Med Lap:

After four hours, Ratchet is still shacking at Optimus’s Spark to make sure there aren’t any damages to his spark, while he’s still unconscious.

Optimus’s team are on the other side Med Lap waiting for Ratchet to tall them exactly what’s happen to their leader? Then Ratchet has started to explains them of what Optimus did?!

“He did what?” Sari was surprised, so as Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl stood there with shock written on their faceplates.

Ratchet looked him over, running some diagnostic scans on Optimus’s Spark, “As I said, Prime has shared his spark to the Sparkling.” He assured his team.

“H-He did?” Bulkhead said with surprised.

“I can’t believe it!” Bumblebee was also surprised to hear this.

“Ratchet, is Optimus gone be alright? He’s not serious hurt, is he?” Sari grabbed Ratchet leg with worried.

He readied his equipment shook his head. “No need to worry, kid! He’s just needed to recharge, after what he lost for Sparkling.”

Prowl looked at the medic crossing the room where the Sparkling is recharge, “And the Sparkling... Is he okay?” he asked with concern.

Ratchet looked away huffing sighed. “Oh yeah... it survived... Barely! Thanks to Prime.”

Prowl sigh relief. ‘Thanks, the All-Spork.’ He said to himself

“So, that mean the two of them are going to be okay!” Bulkhead start to feel relaxes to hear the great news.

“Yes, Bulkhead! And I have been running some scans on the Sparkling to make sure that nothing goes wrong, after what Prime did.” Ratchet explained, “When I checked his spark fragment! I anticipated discovered that there is all possible compared links in related algorithms. So, I have to make sure of it, as I did some more recent scans from Optimus CAN... You’ll not going to believe what I found.”

“What?” Everyone sitting back down, looked the medic wandering.

Ratchet sigh the same unsettling way as he still looking at the scanner, “The Sparkling energy signature... is almost an EXACTLY match to Prime... and even any other bot could check at the results, they wouldn’t believe that the Sparkling and Prime...!” Ratchet then pointed to the Sparkling powering down on the other side of the room. “Are offspring.”

They were looking between Optimus and the little berth across the room several times before finally finding some of them spook.

“So that means...!!” Bumblebee said, but couldn’t contain.

“Our Boss Bot... has a SPARKLING!” Bulkhead finish the last word.

Sari’s eyes were sparkle to hear this wonderful news, as she couldn’t hold herself any longer, “YAAAAAYYYY...!!!” she shouts in joyful.

“SHHHH...!!!” Everyone quickly shushed her up for not waking the Sparkling. 

She covers her mouth feeling so embarrassed, but she smiled sheepishly and whispered “Hehe... sorry, sorry!” she giggled excitedly, “It just... Eheh... I can’t believe Optimus is Daddy now. This is so AWESOME...!”

She couldn’t resist herself for jumping and laughing with all the excitement for being happiest girl in the world.

Then soon, Optimus Prime groaned has start awakes. He felt much improved not nearly, as sore or weak. His optics slowly came online, but he soon shut them from bright florescent lights overhead.

Optimus sat up and rubbing his head confusion, “Urghhhh, my head!!” He felt heavy on his head, it almost feels like someone had hit him harder on the side of his head.

“Optimus...!” Sari calling him with happy joy from her voice.

“Prime, you’re awake!” Bulkhead said happily.

“Welcome back, Boss Bot.” Bumblebee was relieved to see Optimus awaked.

“Thank Primes.” Prowl smiled reliefs.

Ratchet turned around and walked to Optimus looking down at him, “How are you feeling, kid?”

The leader groaning in pain of his head, “Ahhh... It’s feels like Megatron had shot me by his Energon cannon. I’m gone feel that by tomorrow.”

Ratchet looked at him annoying.

‘CLANG!!’

He used his favorite tool wrecked to hit Optimus’s head, “THAT’S FOR MAKING FOOLISH MISTAKE TO DO THE SLAG THING!”

“OUCH...!!” Optimus jumped yelled out in pain, “Ratchet please, stop that... My head is still ached hardly.” As he holding in head by his hands to comfort.

Ratchet staring at him angrily and growling, “Seriously Prime, what would you thinking? You could have been killed by shearing your spark to the Protoform?”

Optimus rubbing his head to forgot the pain when he heard it, “P-Protoform!!” As he looked back to the medic with worried, “T... The Sparkling! Is he okay? Is he alive?” he asked.

‘CLANG!!’

Then again Ratchet wracked Prime head again, “I’M THE ONE WHO’S ASKING THE SCRAP QUESTION!!” he growled angrily.

Prowl quickly whispered at them, “Will you two keep it down for Prime’s sake? The Sparkling is still recharge!”

But it wasn’t that easy to keep the two mechs calm, as the sound of the explosion thunder has suddenly made a loud noise coming from outside the base and it made everyone kept silent.

From that moment, the little Sparkling optics began to open slowly when he heard someone’s shouting? Then a terrifying sound has frightened him and it made him whimpered in fear, as his light blue burst into tears and began to cry.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

The Sparkling released shattering scream and started to cry uncontrollably. It was enough to make everyone cover their audio receptor from crying baby, as far away from their chassis as possible.

“AHHH... WHAT WAS THAT?” Bumblebee quickly cover his audio from bellowing crying Sparkling.

“IT’S THE SPARKLING... HE’S CRYING!!” Prowl also cover his audio and yelled over the yellow bet.

“AAHHHH... HIS CRYING GONE BLOW UP OUR AUDIO CIRCUIT!!” Bulkhead tried his best to cover his audio.

Sari also cover her ears too, “I NEVER KNOWN BABY ROBOTS COULD CRYING THAT LOUD!! RATCHET, DO SOMETHING!?” She yelled at the medic. 

Ratchet began grumpy tone, he never thought that this day well come that he will be started to deal with newborn Sparkling’s. He trying around and yell over to his leader, "PRIME, GO TO HIM AND TRY TO CALM HIM DOWN.”

“ME... B-BUT HOW??” Optimus repeat back with yelling.

Then Ratchet yelled again, “JUST PULLING HIM CLOSE TO YOU AND TRIED TO ROCK HIS BACK, IT MIGHT HELP HIM TO CALM DOWN AND MAKE SURE YOU TALK TO HIM... GENTLY!"

Prime nodded, as he getting up from medical berth and reach over to the berth for a crying newborn Sparkling, he’s still covered his audio by his hands.

From that moment, Prime has set his optics closely to see this little former that make life worth living has managed to survive... It was such intensity experience that nothing short of the most painful part in his spark has made him smile to this tiny soul spark with in him has existence.

‘Thanks Primes!’ He said to himself.

Optimus looked at him sadly knowing that he is afraid. He notices the newborn was shivering in fear by the sound of thunder.

So, he reached down gently and picked up the little Sparkling into his chest to rocked him gently in his massive arms. Then he quietly tried talking to him slowly to calm the upset baby down.

“Hush little one, Shhh... It’s okay!” He whispered and held him close to his spark to comfort him.

The little one sniffed sadly and buried his face in the leader chest.

Optimus continued, “Don’t be afraid little one... You’re save here with me and no harm would ever come to you.” He said gently with smiled.

The Sparkling listened to his voice and the scout’s spark beat, which made him calm down to recognize his voice.

His small sapphire blue optics lazily has been opened and stared up at Prime’s face. The tiredly Sparkling looked over at Optimus and the silent moments dragged on.

That was until his optics opened wide to see the blue mech looking at him smiling. 

Optimus rubbed the baby cheek to wiped the tears away. He looked at him close to see his face, “Hi there... little one!” He said softly.

The Sparkling was silent for a second, his optics were wide brightly, that he could see the mech face clearly! He reached his tiny hands up and grabbed anxiously on Optimus face plate. When he touches him! He felt warm and calmly with his spark and made him realized of who he is and then he started with a large grin broke across his tiny face beeping and laughing happily to see the big mech.

Prime’s crew are watching the Sparkling reaction, as the soft ‘awe’ suddenly filled the room for seeing this adorably little one laughing and nuzzle with Optimus Prime.

“Aww, he’s so cute.” Sari looked up at him with wide smiled and blush on her face.

“You’re absolutely right, Sari! He is very cute.” Bulkhead agree with her that made him laughed.

“You know Bulkhead ‘sniff’ I never think this day well come, I wouldn’t be the only Lil guy in this team.” Bumblebee wipe his optics for being happy.

Prowl watching the whole display and burst out laughing, “It seems the little one likes you a lot, Optimus.”

Optimus didn’t look back to Prowl, but he could hear him. “I don’t know, Prowl? It made me feel so strange... and I have never felt like this when I first saw him!?” His optics are still looking at the happy Sparkling with a smile on his face. 

Sari giggled by his words, as she came close to Prowl and knock his leg to get his attaching to her.

When Prowl looks down at her, she gave him a sign to raise her up. Prowl smiled and nodded that he knows what’s she going to do! Then he picked her up by his hand and raised her to a level to facing the leader.

“That’s the first feeling of having a first child, Optimus! The grateful and joy that you have become a father.” Sari said smiling at him.

“Huh...?” Optimus optics wide in shock for hearing this, as he looked at her with confused looks on his face.

“Congratulation Optimus, you have becoming a daddy!!” Sari smiled and laugh.

“I-I’m... What??” Optimus was completely in shock by the looks on his face.

Ratchet sigh and shook his head, “Prime, you have been bonded closely to that Sparkling, it obvious that would logically make you his parent figure because of his spark’s link match to yours. It’s a bond that only Parental mech’s have and the way he looks at you, he recognizes your spark and will imprint on you as being his male creator!”

Prime was completely confused of all this. As he looked across the room to his team, they all nodded to him that Ratchet is telling was truth.

Then he looked back at little Sparkling that he holds it, wandering If that is true, so that means... This small former is part of his spark... his life... and his soul is within him.

Then he looked at Ratchet again and asked, “So, you’re saying that... I am the Sparkling’s Sire?”

“Sire? What’s a Sire?” Sari turns to Prowl and asked whispers. 

Prowl looks at Sari. “On Cybertron the creator calls a Sire, it means the same as a father on Earth terms.”

“Huh!” Sari got the point of what he said.

Ratchet grumbled at Optimus, “That’s right, you are! Now before I tell you about the Sparkling’s condition, I want to ask you something first.”

Optimus nodded, “Yes, Ratchet?”

He leaning forward and slowly approached Prime, “Why did you do it, kid? What’s the reason for taking the risk of your life to save him by open your chest plates. You could have been killed by reach out for this Sparkling?”

At that long moment of silence passed, until he closed his optics and sigh heavily. “I don’t know the reason why I did it, Ratchet!! The only thing I could remember was hearing a voice in my head telling me to open my chest plates and touch the Sparkling because it was the only way I could save him from his death.” Optimus looked at the happily Sparkling on his arms with sad looking on his face.

Ratchet remained silent as the other bots did.

Then Prime slowly rose his full height looking at Ratchet, “His spark was failing... and I was completely discomfited by seeing him dying. I couldn’t just sit back watch him faded away into nothing and let him suffering with all the pain and fear like he isn’t worth to be alive... I know it was to risk for robot at my age to do it, but I didn’t have any other choice but to help him. Even Ultra Magnus will do the same thing to any other bots to save lives.”

Ratchet nodded, then he looked away sight. That was the same typical thing for Ultra Magnus! He would do anything to help a weak and helpless life former and he probably could do something crazy with any other bot he knows.

Then Optimus suddenly heard a soft whimpering sound coming from the Sparkling, as he could see that he’s trembling wiped himself by his arms like he is in pain. 

Prime immediately turn back to Ratchet with terrified looks on his face, “Ratchet, what is wrong with him? Why is he shaking again? Is he still hurt or is he...?”

“Calm down kid, he’s fine. He just needs to refueled, he hasn’t been feed up ever since you brut him here to base.” Ratchet said, to calm the youngling.

Bulkhead was so exciton to help out, “Oh, Oh... There is a special oil in the store, we can get him some...!!” 

“NO, he can’t have those things yet.” As Ratchet headed to the lap to open the metal box and griped something glowing blue on his hand.

“Hey, you still have the Energon cube inside your stock, but why it has a different color?” Bumblebee was surprised.

“These aren’t just any Energon we used to drink it back on Cybertron. It’s a very special formula just for him. I have been keening it save just in case if there may be emergency will happen.” He groped a rubber nozzle similar on a human baby bottle and handed to Prime, “Here, feed him with this.”

Optimus toke the bottle and looked back at the Sparkling. He being a little hesitant pushed the bottle closer, not so sure what he was doing or how he can feed him up. 

Ratchet watched and soon started getting annoyed and slapped his face, “For Primes Sake.” He sighs heavily “Prime, you can’t expect him to refuel himself for the first time. You have to feed him, try to hold him in your arms and put the nipple into his lips plates.”

Not wanted to dispute with the medic who’s helped him so far, Optimus did what he was told, “Here little one, drink this.”

It took a few moments for the Sparkling to become curious enough of drinking whatever this glow stuff things! His optics blinked wandering by looking at, then his two hands griped the bottle and sucked the Energon, a beeped happily and excitedly by tasting it and laid happily on Prime’s arms drinking away.

Soon enough he put his tiny hands on Optimus hand that he’s holding the bottle and shut his optics to continued drinking.

Optimus looked down at the Sparkling in his arms, smiled slightly happy watching him drink happily. “Hehe... poor kid! He sure is really hunger.”

The hole team laughed quietly watching the little one drinking, the Sparkling was really cute. He looks exactly the same as Optimus forms! But only instead he has three whiskers mark on his cheeks and his armor colored was orange, trimmed with red and black.

“Wow... Look how small he is.” Sari said looking at the Sparkling, as she sitting on Bee’s shoulder.

“Of course, kid! All Cybertronian babies are small as human infant.” Ratchet answered.

“Wow... He looks exactly like Boss Bot, but different color.” Bulkhead said.

“Yeah, but what with those marks on his cheeks plate anyway? What’s so special about it?” Bumblebee asked wandering by looking at Sparkling.

As Prowl placed his finger on Sparkling’s cheek to touch the marks, “I don’t see anything wrong with it. It may have something very special to have those marks.” The Cyber Ninja smiled at this beautiful produced Sparkling indeed. He was just an innocent bystander to all of this. Prowl was not inclined to judge the little Sparkling looks, that was his Master Yoketron had taught him that.

As soon the little orange Sparkling finished refueled. Ratchet gave Optimus some advice.

“Okay Prime, now placing him on your shoulder and pat his back gently until he burps.”

Optimus nodded and do what his Medic told, he places the Sparkling on his shoulder and start pat his back.

‘BURP’

The baby burps and began to laugh waving his little fist in the air.

Sari watching the Sparkling laughing, “Aww… he’s so adorable. I can’t wait to play with and have fun together.” She smiled happily.

“Me too, we can have a lot of fun. I could teach him how to play videogame.” Bumblebee said with all the excitement. 

“And I can teach him how to draw the art with me.” Bulkhead said with big smile.

“There’s a lot of things that we could teach him when he’s ready” Prowl was happy for helping the small one to learn everything of what he knows.

Ratchet laughed quietly taking into note to watching the whole display, “So Prime, are you still not convinced to be a parent?”

Prime wasn’t sure about this, as he looks down at Sparkling and unsettled, “I’m not so sure? It’s so complicated in this matter of rising a Sparkling. It would be harder and difficult then leadership. But how could I take this risk to handle this leadership about protecting, raising and nurturing? For any other mechs would have enough for them, if they are programing to be Leader taking responsibility for crew or looking after the Sparkling.”

Then Prime holds the Sparkling closed to his chest, “What if I’m not read to be a Sire to raise this Sparkling? Or even worse... I’m worried...!” Pointing to the Sparkling that lay on Prime’s arms.

Prowl gently laid a hand on Prime’s arm, “Prime, I honestly think you’re being modest... You just need to learn of whatever it takes to be a good parent; you have to give yourself a chance. Who knows, maybe you’ll gone like it.”

As Optimus listen to Prowl words, he slowly looks down at the Sparkling on his arms playing with his feet and sucking it. Optimus remove the baby feet away from his mouth, the Sparkling finding it very discomfort not have anything in his mouth, so he griped the big mech hand and stuck his finger as replacement.

Optimus laughs and groaned then he looked back up at Ratchet, “Ratchet, you said that his energy signature is almost identical to mine, correct?”

Ratchet nodded confusing, “That’s right, why?”

Looking back to the Sparkling and lay his forehead on the little mech head helm and smiled slightly. “Well, I guess I better get used of having a son... Right?”

“YAAAAAAYYY...!!” Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sari jumped shouting of joy and happily.

“AWESOME, that’s mean we have a new team members and part of family too.” Sari yelled and jumped happily to have new family member of team

Then Bumblebee came to the Sparkling, “Welcome to the family, Lil guy. I’m Bumblebee, but you can call me Uncle Bee.” He said with smiled.

Optimus laughed as he asked, “Hehe... Uncle? Why you want him to call you uncle?”

“Why not, since we begin to become a family, he needs to know his new family. So, me, Bulkhead and Prowl are young bot here, he has to call us uncles, and Ratchet is the elder he will be his grandpa... Oww!” Bumblebee yelps in pain, when Ratchet suddenly slapped his head.

“HOW SAID I’M THAT OLD TO BE A GRANDPA...!” Ratchet yelled at him.

Then Bulkhead approached closer to see him, “And I’m Bulkhead, you can call me uncle Bulky, Lil one?” 

When Sparkling saw two mechs looking at him, he was surprised by seeing them, he blinked wandering of who they are? He first saw the yellow mech was small then any other mechs. Then the second mech was green and so big... bigger then the blue and red mech that holding him. He looks so scary by his jaw, but by the looks into his optics he seems so nice.

Bulkhead saw the Sparkling was been quite for moment when he sees him, he thought that he is afraid of him when he saw his size. He head lay down feeling disappointed and upset, “Uh, I think he’s scared of me, because I’m too big and scary.” He voices sound sad and pain.

But the Sparkling slowly raises his hands to lead forward and gently touched his jaw. Then he shot back laughing and chap happily. 

“He... He likes me. He really likes me.” It made Bulkhead really happy and his optics were sparkle as he about to cry of joy. 

“Way the go, Big guy!” Bumblebee cheery his friend up.

“So, Optimus! What are you gone name him?” Sari said with all the exciting. 

Optimus looked at Sari surprised and confused, then he looks back at the Sparkling wandering, “Um, that is the first problem we have to solve it, Sari!”

Sari looked at him curiously, “Why... What’s the problem?”

As Ratchet explained to her, “On Cybertron when the Sparkling’s are only a few cycles old, they can give them a name when they discovering their talents.”

“But... That’s not cool and it’s awful! We can’t just keep called him little one or baby for whole his life. He needs a name, because the name is like a soul to him and without it he wouldn’t know who he is.” Sari explained her point.

“She’s right, Boss Bot! He needs a title for bots to remember him, beside you’re his Sire and you should give him a name, right!” Bumblebee said, as everyone are agreed with him.

For a moment Optimus thinks that maybe is the good things for little one have a name, then he laughs grins softly, “Yeah, I guess you two are right...!!”

He looks down and smiles at the baby mech, “So, what should I name you?”

The Sparkling looked at Optimus wandering of what he was saying, but he couldn’t stop smiling and giggle, as he still waived his tine arms in the air.

Then there was a wave of red strands of hair floated by the wind. The women were standing behind the Autobots, as her whole body was vanishing in the air and her tears fell on her cheek felt happy and reassured to see the little one happy and safe on the blue mech.

As she is about to vanish, “Naruto, call him Naruto...!” That was the last word until she’s gone to the air.

Optimus have suddenly heard someone from behind and it was the same voice again, but it’s different!! It sounds like weak and cryptic whisper. He looked around the room to find the owner of the hidden voice.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Ratchet got attaching his leader behavior.

“Did you hear that??” Optimus said wondering.

“Hearing, what?” Ratchet confused. 

The holy team were confused of what Optimus said? They tried to hear any sound around them, but nothing!!

“I don’t hear anything!!” Bumblebee said.

“Me neither!” Sari said.

“But I’m pretty sure I heard someone in this room and it sound like a female voice nearby.” Optimus was worried by the sound like someone was dying.

As everyone looked around the room to find the voice owner, but nothing.

“Nothing there, Prime!” Prowl said.

“We checked the hole room and no one’s here, except us!” Bulkhead said.

“Prime, Are you sure about this? You probably still exhausted, that made you imaging things.” Ratchet said with worried.

“No Ratchet, I’m definitely sure I heard someone is talking to me and this wasn’t a coincidence when someone was reputation speaks to me at the time when the Sparking is dying.” Optimus wondered through what could possibly that voice was trying to tell him, ‘That voice! Where did I heard it? It sounds so familiar for a long time, but from where?’ He thought to himself, as he holding the Sparkling closed to his chest with worrying on his face.

Ratchet and Prowl were knowing Prime wouldn’t make something in his mind, he told them that he heard someone has told him how to save the Sparkling from his death, if so! That means, there’s something very importing about this child and if the Decepticons have found out about the presence of the Sparkling, this’ll puts him in risk.

So, they have to make sure that they don’t know anything about him. 

Prowl felt sad for this poor Sparkling, he knows that the Sparkling isn’t prepared to be part of this war, but it would be nice to see some new faces while he liked the crew well enough.

Ratchet bent over Optimus, “Prime! That voice you heard! Did it say anything??”

Optimus sighed, holding Sparkling carefully and turned to Ratchet, “It said, Naruto... call him Naruto!”

“Naruto!!” Everyone in this room was surprised. 

“What’s that mean?” Bumblebee asked wandering. 

Prowl in deep thought trying to remembered and then he got it, “It’s the name from the organic Japanese, it means Maelstrom.”

“Wooowww... Maelstrom! That’s a cool name.” Sari eyes sparkled to hear this name.

“Yeah and it’s definitely quit so amazement.” Bumblebee liked it too.

Bulkhead nodded, as looked closely at Sparkling, “So, this Lil one has been proven to be full of SUPRISES.”

“What do you think, Ratchet?” Optimus asked his old Medic friend.

“Well... that’s your choice, Prime! He’s your son.” Ratchet just said with smile, in fact he actually quite liked that name. 

Then Optimus chuckled softly looking back to his sparkling, “I like it.” He pulled him closer to his face and whispered. “Naruto?”

The Sparkling looked at the mech with giggled and nuzzle into Optimus’s cheek plate beside his chin that made the big mech laughed.

“I would say that he likes that name.” Prowl laughed for watching the child laughing. 

Prime nodded looking out of the corner of his optic at the child. “Yes, I believe he does and that’s leads to only one logical action.”

“What would that be, Prime?” Ratchet looked up cocking his head. 

Prime smiled pulling the child away from his chest and holding him in front of his face. “From this day forward, my Sparkling will his name is Naruto and when he’s gotten old enough to be an Autobot he’ll be named by Maelstrom.”

Again, the Sparkling giggled making Optimus laugh slightly. An almost warm sensation seemed to take over his spark.

“I like that... It sounds AWESOME!” Bumblebee optics sparks in amazed.

“Me too, he’ll be great Autobot worrier when he’s ready.” Bulkhead said.

As Ratchet and Prowl were agree with Optimus’s decision. This would be amazing for them to take care of the new born Sparkling and it will change everything for them. 

“Hey, Optimus!” Then Sari calling out for him.

As Prime looked down at her wandering, “Yes, Sari!”

“Can I meet him... Please!!!” She smiled and make puppy dog eyes.

Optimus looked at her with worried, “Uh... I’m not so sure, Sari! He’s still very young to meet humans yet...!!”

“Aw, please Optimus! Just let me try... PLEAAAAAASE!!” She begged with wide tears eyes. 

Optimus wasn’t so sure if it was a good idea, but the Sparkling needs to know everyone in the base. He sighed heavily by seeing her eyes, “Alright, Sari! But be careful, he may be gone get scared when he sees you.” He said calmly,

“Huh, no worries.” Sari said with a smile.

Optimus lay down on his knees to let Naruto meet and see Sari so close.

As Soon as the feeling went away when Naruto optics came across the small creature standing in front of him and looking at him.

“Hi, Naruto... I’m Sari!” She waives and gentle smile upon her face.

Naruto froze. Fear shot through his circuits like a plague. He quickly turned away and nuzzled his face into Prime’s arm to hide himself from her.

Just then everyone is laughing for watching this cute moment.

Ratchet laughed really hard, “I know that will happen?!”

Bumblebee shook his head chuckling, “It looks like he sees you so scary from the way you look.” As he still continues laughing.

“Not funny, Bee!” Sari looked at her friend growled for making fun at her. 

Then Bulkhead said it back, “I would say the same thing to you, Lil buddy! The way how your reaction back to the forest when you though Naruto was Space Barnacles.”

Bumblebee brick the laugh when he remembers back, “Don’t remind me, Bulkhead.” He sighs for feeling embarrassing.

“Hey, come on Naruto, don’t be scared! I wouldn’t bite... or, Hehe... should I say I wouldn’t hurt you.” Sari said.

After this moment, the Sparkling’s feelings now changed from fear to curiosity when he heard her voice. He looked at this tiny being standing right in front of him. That thing is too small and above all other things... was talking. For moment passed before Naruto could muster up enough to looked at this tiny former.

He crawled out of Optimus’s arms and sit right in front this creature with no fear in his mind anymore, but instead EXTREAME curiosity. He gazed across leaded forward slowly approaching to Sari. 

Sari was a little overtaken by the Sparkling’s actions. The Sparkling Naruto gently caressed Sari’s hair feeling the soft smooth texture of its surface. 

Naruto was captivated by the color of Sari’s hair. while Sari looking up at the obviously amused youngling wandering, “Uh, what is he doing?”

“He probole curies about your hair.” Prowl answered her.

“Oh!!” Sari while holding out a lock of hair.

Naruto optics get widened while he griped the human girl by his hands gently. Wandering of what this thing is?

You could understand that this little Sparkling is not much bigger then Sari... just a little, but not by much.

Sari looked up at the pair of big blue optics looking at her. He slowly used his one tiny hand to see her hand, then he saw that her hand and fingers are the same like he has, but smaller.

A small smile seemed to slip onto the baby bot’s face.

Sari was surprised to found the little ones giggle quite intoxicating by looking at her hand, the he started to hug her, “Hey... Hehe... Look guys! He likes me.” It made her laughed by nuzzling her.

Everyone has amazed of seeing how the Sparkling treated of dealing with the human girl.

“H-How did he do this?” Bumblebee asked wandering.

“This is incredibly amazing!” Bulkhead said also surprised.

Optimus couldn’t believe of what he saw, but it made him smile happy to see his son accept Sari as his first friend.

Prowl was surprised by the looks at Naruto blue optics wasn’t normal. He seems to have something that Prowl had never seen before... The way he looked at Sari’s hand, it’s like he seeing someone else knows for a long ago.

Soon enough the Sparkling start rubs his optics and yawning, he couldn’t keep them open from sleepiness. And Sari also yawned with him. 

Prime laughed gently looking at them, as he bending down gently and took his Sparkling into his arms, “Okay, it’s getting late... We better get some recharge, we have a big day tomorrow to fix the mess.” 

“Aww, man Prime!! How come we get stuck with this boring work?” Bumblebee complaint didn’t like the sound of big day to work. He picked Sari up and carried her to room to get sleep.

“Uh, Boss Bot! Where is he gone sleep tonight?” Bulkhead asked him about the Sparkling.

“He’s going to stay in my room and tomorrow I’ll make berth for him.” Optimus said.

“Will make sure you didn’t crush him in your sleep.” As Ratchet laughed watching him leave.

“Hehe... very funny, Ratchet.” Optimus didn’t matter to him, but he couldn’t stop smiling to see his old friend laughing again. Then he slipped out the Med door and went to him room.

As everyone hided back to their room, except Prowl was still confusing, as he asked the Medic-bot.

“Ratchet, have you watch in the moment the way the Sparkling was reaction by looked at Sari’s hand.”

“Yeah, I saw... And I also surprised by looking at him. He seems like he could understand everything from his age way too smart for him!?” Ratchet said.

“I had this feeling that his spark wasn’t the first time around the word.” Prowl said.

Ratchet frowned, “What do you mean, kid?”

“This feeling of energy he releases, it feels like the spark of ancient. Like the same ability from my master.”

“A-Are you sure?” For the first time the medic was astonished to hear what the Cyber Ninja said.

“I can’t tell, but I could see through his optics the strength and hope to gather courage in the spark of others.” Prowl explained of what saw.

“Well I would say the same thing too, but there is something that I didn’t have a chance to tell Optimus about something that I didn’t expect it happen!” Ratchet said calmly.

“And what was you’re trying to tell?” Prowl looked at him wandering.

Ratchet sigh deeply as he began to tell, “For starter! I never ones to believe in something trivial as miracles; I believed in coincidences, but not miracles! When he first came here, he is still premature protoform and his spark was a mess damaged.” As he closed his optics tied to remember the moment he looked at the weak protoform, “I had to operate on him, as beat as I could to save him, but chances of survival are increasingly low. There was no hope that he could make it!”

Prowl looked at his friend with sad face, and he’s still listening ever detail.

“I have lost all hope to save the newborn protoform life, but it happened of all the sudden, when I saw Prime merged his spark to the protoform? I was frightening that Prime and newborn have gone offline, but they didn’t! It was an incredible thing that I never expected to happen, but it did. His body and his spark have been recovers faster and managed to survive, it’s like nothing had happen.”

“How so?” Prowl asked surprise.

“I was also completely in shock, witnessing the development of a premature Sparkling has growth strongly and healthy that never occur anything like this in any medical experiment! It’ll gone take a Miracles to creation a new living spark to survived.”

Prowl was confusing, but it obviously for something like this could happen and no one knows it, “Could be possibly the reason a strong bond between them, that may have help the small one to recover?!”

Ratchet nodded chuckling, “To be honest, kid! I never thought that I’ll be underestimated by the small former strength!! It’s obviously that Prime had a courage to require of giving all his strength to save a broken spark and never-ending determination.”

Prowl was really amazed and proud to Optimus for saving the sparkling, as he smiled happily to hear this. “Would be there any problem, if Optimus needs any help to taken care of Sparkling?” asked.

Ratchet looked away shaking his head. “Well, something tells me there is gone be a lot of hard work for Prime to learn his lesson for being leadership and take responsibility to raising a Sparkling!”

Prowl laughed slightly nodding, “Well, I’m glad he did and thanks Primes for finding him in time.”

Ratchet laughed and turned to the black mech smiling broadly and laid a hand on Prowl shoulder, “We all did our job to save the living former and we should thanks to Prime for saving him.” Ratchet calmly, “We better get some rest. Tomorrow Prime well need more help to take care of his newborn.”

Prowl smiled and nodded in agreement. Then he left the Medic lap and hit back to his room, but Ratchet still has something to finish it first before he goes.

At the midnight:

The rain falls heavily and the winds hits the trees from the outside of the headquarters. Everything seems so quiet from inside, as everyone in their room are reaching considered peacefully.

Optimus was lay on his berth recharge, while holding his Sparking by his arms and cover him with blanked to keep his tiny body warm and comfy.

Then suddenly a groan coming from Naruto, as he starts to stirring and moan in his recharge and his optics began to wet.

Optimus slowly opened his optics, which he felt the Sparkling shifted his arms and hearing a small whimper. He looked down and sees his Sparkling sniffle and his optics starting to water up. 

“Naruto!” Optimus whispered with worried. It seems he’s pleasant dreams are being to welling of bring nightmares to hunted him.

Optimus automatically sit up on his berth, slowly placed Naruto closer to his shoulder and rocking him gently trying to calm his distressed Sparking, then he lowers his head down beside Naruto and whispered, “I’m here, Naruto.”

But Naruto’s still cries, Optimus slowly wrapped his servos around the weeping Sparkling hoping that could make him feel comfort, if he snuggling him close to him.

“It’s alright, Naruto. Don’t cry!” Optimus whispered softly and rocked his child back again.

“Shhhh... Calm down, son! Your Daddy’s here with you.” But it didn’t work, as he is still crying. Fear is growing bad and nightmare is still hunting him.

Optimus isn’t so sure how he could handle a crying Sparkling? So, he did the only thing he could have think of... He rubbing his son’s back rocking him gently and humming a soft song lullaby.

Little Twinkle Spark  
Reaching for the moon  
So many things you’ve got to do  
And no time for dreaming...

The Sparkling’s cries subside after hearing the gentle and lovely voice from his Daddy. Naruto pushed his face into Prime’s neck whimper softly, as Optimus continued singing...

Little Twinkle Sparks  
Let the stars shine over you  
Don’t grow up too fast too soon  
Save some time for dreaming  
Settle in, settle down  
Let me see that sleepy yawn on your face  
Close your eyes  
I will love you completely  
And always...

Optimus still rocked him, then he lay him down gently in his arms to let him feel comfort and sleep softly near to his spark champers. 

Little Twinkle Sparks  
The moon shines silver over you  
No one knows you like I do  
And little Twinkle Sparks  
Reaching for the moon  
Don’t grow up too fast  
Too soon....

By the end of the song, Naruto slowly slipped into recharge and rested his head against Optimus’s chest.

And finally, there was a long silence in Optimus’s room. Prime looked down at Naruto who falling asleep peacefully in his chest.

Optimus was completely confused of what he did?! He thought to himself for this moment, where did he actually learn how to sing this song and where did he hear it?

He didn’t realize that he could singing, which surprised himself on the way his reactions without knowing what he did?! Is it possible that he couldn’t remember anything about his past and there’re also some reason why the All-Spark has possibilities of chosen him to be a Sparkling’s Sire and raised him?

He asked himself many times, was this has to be his destiny to become a Sire for this wonderful little spark sleeping on his arms! He had exactly the same his face and the same optics when he was youngling, as he can remember! But he uncertainty filling him?

Why would the All-Spark chosen him to do this? What if he makes a terrible mistake by letting this little former getting hurt or worse! He had made so many mistakes in his past by letting down too many friends that he cares about.

He felt guilty in his spark that he shouldn’t have do it! But it was too late for him! He will never forgive himself if anything happens to his Sparkling.

Then he slowly lay his head down. Tears leak from his optics and whispering to himself, ‘Primes! Why me? Why did you choose me?’

As Optimus eventually felt something strange warm, soothing feeling emanating from his spark chamber. He looks down and see the Sparkling’s tiny hands were grabbing his chest armor and nuzzling his face plate into him to get close to his warm spark with his new thermal blanket on his hand.

Optimus felt his spark melt at seeing his son sleep peaceful in his chest, he just couldn’t help but gave a light laugh and smiled down at Naruto’s action, it seemed like he was actually feeling save by his chest. He could defiantly tell that he is happy and comfortable right where he was. He felt warm sensation seemed to take over his spark.

He was nothing more than a tiny frame on Prime’s chest.

Optimus finally understands and believes the All-Spark has sent him this little miracle into his life to give him something to fight for and to show him that ‘Love’ is still exist, to bring hope, joy and to proof himself that he could do this.

He is his gift from Primes itself.

Optimus felt his whole body relaxed, wiped out his tears away. He went back to his berth to lay down and place his tiny Sparkling beside him, then he gently pulled the blanket over Sparkling body. Seated himself back to his berth cradling his son closer to him to feel comfortable and rested his hand over Naruto’s back.

Optimus’s parental give him a lightly kissed at the top of Naruto’s fore-helm and whispered to him.

“Sweet dream my little spark... and thank you!” Then he fell back into deep stasis with a smile happily and bless for having him.

At the same time:

The cloud was dark and the ring was heavy... Deep in the forest the shadow is moving through the trees and stopped in the place where the Autobots found Sparkling.

When the dark figure finds out the Protoform is gone. The rage of screaming raise in the air has made all the animals scared from him, the two glowing yellow torches in anger and starts making madness laugh.

“So, they found it...!” He said smiley, “...But not for long!!” as he flicks his long tongue to lick his lips.

TBC


	3. A New Live

TFA: The Last Cyber-Shinobi Sparkling  
Ch.03

A New Live

The blue mech and the others are so kind to me. They save me from the bushes and toke me as one of them. I was really happy to be with them and the blue mech was really nice, it makes my spark full with love and reassurance from his arms.

I don’t really remember anything of where I come from or how I got stuck in the bush or anything else. I don’t quit remember being anywhere else but inside the bush. That’s all I can remember the cold, pain... and darkness.

Why can’t I remember anything at all?

The last thing I know, that I was all alone, feeling cold and pain that it hunted me all over. I sniffle and feel my optics started to water up... I can’t help but cry at this fear of darkness that it well come for me, the tears rolling down my cheeks and dripping at me.

I’m scared... I can feel my body shaking and it shift that something I lay on it. As I want to cry... I just want to cry.

“Naruto!”

I heard someone is calling out.

“Naruto, I’m here!”

I felt the warm hands is grapping me and he pulling me up gently to holding me into something that feel so warm.

“It’s alright, Naruto. Don’t cry.”

That’s my name... I remember now. The voice of blue mech that gives me the name.

“Shhh... Calm down, son! Your Daddy’s here with you.”

Then I heard him singing for me, his voice was so gently and sweeties that makes me feel better and warm. Having me near to his chest, I could hear his spark beating and so, as mind. I like this place...

I feel safe with him beyond his warm arms that holding me and where I can lay beside him, where’s nothing can hurt me and I want to stay with him, forever.

I love him...

The next Morning:

The sun rising up and the clouds flutter from the blue sky to give beauty in the warm morning to the city. As the birds started to wake up and fly to the big tree inside the Autobots base and the black ninja has awaking when he heard bird twitter in his tree.

Prowl got up and went out to inspect the headquarters before the others are awaking. It seems everything is okay, there is no damage from the rain storm that lasted at midnight. He hears the foots steppes from the medic bot came in.

“Good Morning, Ratchet!” Prowl said.

As Ratchet yawned loudly made his way in mine room, he still hasn’t completely awake. “Morning, Prowl! Is there any damage inside the base?” He asked, as he try to gather his strength to wake up.

“Nothing, everything seems to be okay and the weather is all clear.”

“Good, that means we can continue to clean up the devastation on the street.” Ratchet said still yawn, he had been up late the night before doing research making some plans, he didn’t get some recharge past midnight.

At that time, they heard the two bots came walking out into the hallway complaining in the morning.

“Come on, Ratchet! It’s not fair that we do the dairy work of what Decepticons did.” Bumblebee was annoyed.

Bulkhead came in rubbing his optics, “Yeah, can we at least sleep just one cycle for once.”

Ratchet turn at them and grins, “No kids, now stop complaining and let’s get ready to work.” As he was containing when he noticed that Optimus was not in the vicinity.

“Hey, have you boys seeing Prime?” Ratchet asked.

The two mech looking at the medic wandering.

“Uh, no Doc bot!” Bulkhead said.

“We haven’t seeing him, yet! He may be still recharging.” Bumblebee said, as he starts to remember, “Oh, yeah! I forgot that we have a Sparkling in our team and it seem he didn’t let Boss Bot got much recharge last night.” He said with a smile happily.

“I’ll go check on him, if he needs any help.” Prowl said.

Ratchet sigh beep, “Huh, fine then! You go ahead, but be careful... Don’t make any loud noise, it may scare the Sparkling when he is recharge.”

Prowl nod his head to agreement.

As Prowl went to Prime’s room to wake him up, when he opened the door, the sight he saw could warm even the grumpiest of all Cybertonian. 

Optimus was still charging peacefully, one hand cuddling Naruto to him. The Cyber Ninja couldn’t help but smiled at this beautiful Sparkling sucking his thumb in his sleep indeed. For the first time in his life to see this tiny little former sleeping quietly in his Sire arms.

Prowl slowly entered quietly to the room and laid his hand over Prime’s shoulder attempted to wake him from recharge, “Prime, Prime wake up.” He slowly leaned forward.

Optimus opened a single of his optic to hear his teammate calling him, “W-What...?” he woke up and seeing his Cyber-Ninja teammate. He finally come to and set up from his berth.

“Oh, is it morning already?” He asked softly and yawing tiredly.

“Yes sir, it is.” Prowl said quietly.

Optimus looks down at the little Sparkling who’s still sleep nuzzling and sucked his tiny thumb. It made the big mech smiled and laugh to see this cute little Sparkling doing way in his sleep.

“You know, Prowl! I never expect that day would come that I’ll become the Sire for this cut little one.” Optimus said with smiled.

“I could say the same thing too, but it happened.” Prowl gave a bitter smiled.

Optimus and Prowl both start laughing as they agree.

Naruto felt warm... really warm... and he loved it. His optics flickering on, as he yawing and slowly begins to online his optics.

“Well, look who is finally awaking.” Optimus said softly, as he picking up the awaking child.

When Naruto looked at Optimus face, he giggled and babbled happily in response, as he reached his arms out to hold himself close to Optimus’s face.

“Hehe... Yeah, okay! I’m happy to see you too.” Optimus couldn’t help but laugh the way the child hugging him.

Prowl stifled laugh to see the Sparkling lighter up with his Sire happily.

“Prowl, could you please watch him for me, while I go get wash up!” Optimus asked.

“Of course!” Prowl said, he gently took the Sparkling and hold him close to his chest. As Optimus set up from his berth and went to washroom to get ready for work.

When Naruto watch Optimus walked away leaving the room?! He started to whimper, as he reached his arms trying to call out for him.

“It’s alright, Naruto! He wouldn’t take that long.” Prowl lightly rubbing Naruto’s back and whispered for make him calm 

Naruto heard Prowl’s voice, he looked up and saw his face! He gave a confuse looked when he saw the Black Cyber Ninja looking at him with smile. He suddenly felt his left hand was touch gently by Prowl’s fingers.

It seems Prowl was trying to shaking his tine hand and see how small he is.

Then Prowl looked at him with happy face and tried to introduce himself to this cute little Sparkling. “Hello Naruto, I’m Prowl.”

Naruto couldn’t help but to blush to hear this mech telling to him with nice contentment voice, it made him feel safe and morale spirit from Prowl’s arms. Then he responsible giggled and clapped happily.

Prowl saw the Sparkling is happy to meet him, “Hehe... You really are a cute little one.” it makes him smile and laughing slightly, “Nice to meet you too.”

Just then out of nowhere, “Is everything okay, Prowl!?” 

The Cyber Ninja turning around to face the Medic entering the room with the bottle of Energon on his hand.

“Yes, Ratchet!”

As Naruto saw the white and red mech walking in, he was confused of who this mech is?

“Where is Prime?” Ratchet asked looked around to find the Leader.

“He went to washroom, he’ll be ready soon.” Prowl said.

“Good!” As Ratchet pleased his hand gently on Naruto face to looks closely at his optics, “Hmm, it seems our little guy here has recovery quit well from last night, but I need to give him a check over to make sure he’s okay!”

As soon as Naruto reach out to griped the Medic hand to looked at him with confused face.

That took Ratchet by surprised for seeing the Sparkling griped his hand.

“What is it, kid?” Ratchet asked wandering.

Prowl was also surprised, then he got the point of what the Sparkling want, “It perhaps Naruto wants to know you, Ratchet!” said with smiled, “And he went to be depressed of what you are?”

“Uh, I see!” Ratchet cheek turn red, he wasn’t sure how can he respond to this Sparkling? So, he has to do it, “I... Uh, hello there Naruto! I’m Ratchet.” He said, as his sound was nerves. 

Just then Naruto stared up blankly and began to squirm by looking at Ratchet! The he started to beep and chirp wildly to shack Ratchet’s hand happily.

Prowl notice that Naruto tried to do the same what he did, when he introduce himself to sparkling, as he shook his head with smiling. “I believe that would count as a ‘Nice to meet you!’!”

Ratchet smiling to himself and sigh out loud, “Well then, nice to meet you too Naruto!” He said as he shacks back.

‘GURGLE!’

As the both mechs looked down at Naruto’s mid-plate. Both looked at each other and laughed slightly.

Then Ratchet gave the bottle to Prowl, “Here feed him up, before things got worse if he didn’t refuel.” He said as his voice sound tired.

Prowl nodded, as he tokes the bottle from Medic and shook it a bit, then he placed it upon Naruto’s lips.

Naruto started sucked hungrily and happily this yummy stuff inside the bottle, realized that he was hungry.

Ratchet looked down at the Sparkling to check on him. It seems he has been recovered from yesterday and watching him the way he response to Prowl, “It seems you two has getting alone to well.” He said with smiled.

“Yes, I’m also surprise from the beginning when I thought he may gone cry to see new faces, but then he started to feel comfortable around me, like he’s trusted one of the most important components of the parent-child relationship.” Then Prowl looked down beyond his arms watching Naruto drinking happily and smiled.

“Hmm, I see!” Ratchet was wonders of the way this little former behaver! He seems so different from the other sparkling he used to nurse them after the war began, but after everything has changed at the end of the war there were no more sparkling on Cybertron, though the war was over, but today was definitely proving to be an interesting one to change. There has to be hope of changing the past and developing the future to start a new life for Cybertron.

“Hey Ratchet!” Bumblebee was called from outside room, “Where do you want us to put this?”

“Over there.” Ratchet point to where they can put.

As Bumblebee and Bulkhead entering the room carried the small berth that Ratchet made for Naruto.

“Is that what you’ve been work on from last night!?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah, I did... HEY WATCH IT, DON’T BRACK IT!!!” Ratchet respond to Prowl, but when he saw the two young mech are about to break the berth he yelled at them.

“Oops, sorry Doc!!” Bulkhead apologies.

As soon as Optimus came back, he saw his team are in his room wandering of what are they doing.

“Um... What’s going on here?” Optimus asked his crew.

“Oh, morning Boss Bot! We were just, uh… fixing the berth for your Sparkling.” Bumblebee answered. 

Optimus was surprise to see the small berth was made by Ratchet, he must have work on it all night for his son, he smiles back to see his medic, “Ratchet you could have made this berth from afternoon until we get back.”

“Nonsense, there wouldn’t be a time to do this and we’re not sure how long this gone take us to finish the job?” Ratchet response.

“Right, we supposed to get to work before the human started to get complaints... Ah!!!” Then Optimus start frustration and panic. He remembers something that been bother him from last night, as his team notes of his behave.

“Hey Prime, what’s wrong?? Why are you suddenly start to trepidation?” Bumblebee asked with worried.

The leader was curse under his breath, “There is a problem that worried me and I didn’t discuss it yet!?”

“What do you mean, kid?” Ratchet was confused.

“The Decepticons... What well happened if they found out about Naruto and what will they gone do with him?!”

There was silenced around the room.

The recreation room:

From that moment, everyone was sitting on the couch’s thinking deeply while Naruto setting happily on the floor, play with a ball that Bumblebee gave him.

The others haven’t saying anything trying to discussed about Naruto’s safety? That’s the bigger problem... They should had thought about it soon. There is no indication if the Decepticons found out about the newborn Sparkling, they may do worse that they didn’t want to know!?? And expected the worst part is Megatron, he may be going to use him against them or killing him?

Now, that Optimus Prime is a Sire of a newly sparked mech, he could honestly be grateful of having the cutest Sparkling in the holy universe. Which it was kind of a small competition considering he could be the ONLY Sparkling in the universe. He starting to fall for the Sparkling, as well his team too. He soon become accepted to be one of their own and yet he truly be taken as Prime’s Son.

They couldn’t help but wonder what is going to happen next.

At that time, Sari just came into the room growled tiredly in the morning, not so sure how it happened, but it’s obviously all because Porter C. Powell that he still keep calling her every time non-stop, it all this happens after her father was abducted by Megatron, so she have to took over leadership of her father company and Powell is disapproved of having a mere child responsible for the business, especially since she was diverting corporate funds to the search for her father. As she asked herself how her father could handle this situation without stop.

“Uhhhh... No wander my dad how he acting so crazy? How is he do that?” As she yells for getting tired of this.

When she saw her friends are sitting there not moving, she wander of what they were doing? So, she came into the middle to get them attention, “Hey, guys? What with those sad faces?”

As they heard Sari asking, but no one has said a word. That is made Sari completely in shock!! Why is anyone not be answering her? Are they ignoring her? This is getting out of hand? 

“Okay, okay time out!!!” She yelled at them so they could get their attention, “What’s got into you guys? You’re acting so strange lately in the morning and right now you just gone ignoring my question or what?”

The Autobots looked at each other’s not quite sure of what they gone say to her?

While Naruto is still playing, his ball slid from his hand and rolled away. He laughs happily of watching it go, as he crawls forward to get it.

Then he stopped when he saw a can of colors that Bulkhead used it to paint. It was at a table near to his paint chair, it gave Naruto attention for seeing many colors on then, he was amazed at it, so try to gather all his strength to stand up between his legs to get them. He tries to keep his balance steady to reach to the can. But unfortunately! His stabilizing servos wasn’t fully operational yet, he servos legs were tremble it made him possible to balance, then he fell to the floor right into his face.

By all the sudden, everyone heard something had fallen!!

“What was that??” Bumblebee get tremble.

As Optimus looked into the spot where he left Naruto, and he wasn’t there. Which made him in shock to look around the room and found him lying on the floor, whimpers slight loudly in pain.

“NARUTO!!” Optimus quickly stood up and ran toward his crying Sparkling. He picked him up gently to see his face, he can see the scratches on his forehead and also his nose, as his tears started to streamed down from his optics into his face plate.

He took the weeping sparkling into his arms and embraced him close to him trying to quiet the child’s whimpers, “Shhh!! ...It’s okay.” He brought his face closer to the child, almost whispering.

“Prime, what’s happened to him?” Ratchet walked over to Optimus with worry looks, 

“He falls off the floor and his half face are linking.” Optimus tried to petted his back to keep clam.

“Let me look at him.” As he saw the scratched were slight wounds. It’s good that it wasn’t serious, but they need to be careful. A newborn Sparkling is prone to being injured easier.

“Man, he sure got it.” Bumblebee said.

“Poor Lil guy, that’s got a hurt!” Bulkhead was sad to see Naruto hurt.

“We should have watched over him, he could have hurt himself.” Prowl said.

Ratchet looked at them with serious angary look, as he wipes the scratches at Naruto’s face, “Well, if some of you should have keep your optics on him, while you boys drowned around thought instead of focusing to keep your stuff away for Sparkling safety.” 

“Hey! Don’t blame us.” Bumblebee responded back at Ratchet, “You’re also got frustrated out too.”

“What did you say?” Ratchet growled in anger, as he was about smack him, but Prowl stopped him. 

“Calm down, Ratchet! We all did missed up and we should keep things away earlier.” Prowl said calmly, trying to cool the medic down.

“He’s right.” Then Optimus said, “I’m the one who should have watch him, but... I just couldn’t possibly stop thinking of what may gone happened him if they saw him?” 

“Who?” Sari asked wandering.

“The Decepticons...!” Bulkhead answered her question, “We have been tried to figure out the way how we can keep Naruto safe from them!”

“Is that the reason why you’ll been worried about all morning.” Sari got the picture of what they were doing. 

“Yes, Sari!” Optimus was sitting on the couch hold Naruto close to his shoulder trying to keep him calm, “Naruto is very young to be part of this war! The Decepticons would never begin to understand... especially for Megatron! He could probably slag him or killing him even if he’s a Sparkling... So, we’ve to keep a secret for his presence and to make sure that nothing can happen to him behind our back.” 

Naruto start to calm down when he heard Optimus’s voice, he saw that he was telling to Sari. He reached his arms happily out, pointing to Sari it made him forgot the pain when he sees Sari nearby.

Optimus was surprised of see his son has start to be associated with Sari.

It also made Sari surprised too, she smiled and laugh to see this Sparkling has become admired to her from the first time he saw her.

Bulkhead has got attention, “Hehe... Would you look at that! Naruto really likes you, Sari!!” 

“Awww... You’re so sweet, Naruto!” It made Sari blush and folded her hands cradle her head. She totally forgets all her problems with Powell guy.

When Optimus watch Naruto’s behaved, he came up with the idea, “Sari!! Could you please walk back just a little and stay there!?”

Everyone was confused of what he said.

“Uh, why?” Sari asked wandering.

Optimus give her a sign of what’s he wants to do.

Then Sari got the point as she nodded to him along with Prowl and Ratchet, but Bumblebee and Bulkhead didn’t get what he saying, but they’ll find out soon.

Sari walks back away and stopped.

Naruto’s smiled has fade from watching Sari walk away, he tried to reach for her to come back.

Optimus kneel down and hold Naruto by his hand to make him stand between his legs, “Okay, Naruto! If you want to go play with Sari, then you have to walk on your own.” Optimus said safely. 

When Naruto looked down realized that he stood up by his legs again! He started with fear that he may get fall again, he closed his optics and quickly griped Optimus’s right hand tight for not letting go.

“It’s okay, son! Don’t be afraid, I wouldn’t let go. Just hold to my hands and try to walk where you see Sari standing.” Optimus said with the sound of faith and hope that he can do it.

Naruto thought he couldn’t possible do this, but when he looked up at Optimus and saw his optics are full of hope and trust that he can do. His tiny hands were shacking that he can’t do this.

“Come on, Naruto!” Sari calling out, which it got Naruto attention, “Do you really want to play with me? Then try to walk, so we can go play together with Bee and Bulkhead.”

“You can do it, Lil buddy!!” Bumblebee cheering him. 

“Go for it, Lil guy!!” Bulkhead also supported too.

When he heard Sari and the others calling him, it made him feel courage and self-confidence which made him happy to hear someone so close to him.

“Do you hear that Naruto, they’re calling you... Go to them, son!!” Optimus give him a spirit to move forward.

As the Sparkling heard what his Sire said, he turns his head to looked at the others are waiting for him, he really wants to go and join them. So, he tried to gather his strength to start move his legs slowly, they were shacking as he was about to fall, but he knows Optimus is still holding his hands, so he’s okay to walk forward.

“Go, Naruto! Go!” Prowl cheering him.

“Get to them, kid!” Ratchet also did the same thing to comfort the child.

Naruto can hear them, he trying his best to control his legs to keep them steady and he starts to get his legs stabilize to give him a chance to walk. Then he began to move step by step and Optimus right behind him. 

“That’s it, son! Keep going!!” Optimus smiled happily and proud.

Naruto still move forward, he starts to let go of Prime’s hands and walked to where Sari and the others are standing.

Several mechs and human girl in the room were surprised and happy to see the Sparkling has finally walking on his own and he’s still continues until he reaches to Sari. He falls to his knees down on the floor and giggled happily that he can walk.

“Yay, you did it, Naruto! You did it!” Sari jumped happily and hugs him around his neck.

Also, Bumblebee picked Naruto up with Sari still holding him and lifting them both in the air with joy and pride, “YEAAAAHH, Well done Lil buddy! You’re truly are a brave Autobot.”

“YEAAAAA!!!” Bulkhead raised his arms up and jumped happily, as he shakes the holy place up. 

“BULKHEAD STAY DOWN, YOU’RE GONE CRUMBLING THE BASE OUT!!!!” Ratchet shouting in anger.

“Uhhh, oops!!!” Bulkhead stop jumping, feeling so embarrassing.

Prowl laughed a bit for seeing his team behaver with Sparkling.

Optimus came to him and rubbed his head helmet, “Well done, Naruto! I’m so proud of you.”

Naruto laughed happily to see his Daddy happy for him.

“Hey, Optimus! Can we take Naruto to my room so we can play, please!!!” Sari asked his permission.

Optimus smiled for seeing two kids are holding each other to allowed them, “Hehe... Yes, you can go play.” 

“YAAAAYYYY!!!” Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sari are cheering happy.

“Come on guy, let’s go to my room.” Sari said, as she’s still holding by Naruto and Bumblebee is holding them both.

“Awesome, then we can play videogame together…!!!” Bumblebee was so exciting to have fun.

Sari gave him an anticlimax looks, “Uh, Bee! He’s a baby and I don’t think that he can hold a keyboard with those tiny fingers!!”

Bumblebee optics blink twice, as he finally realized that she was right, “Oh, man!!” he feels disappointment.

“Hey, don’t worry Lil buddy! Just give a time when he’s old enough, you two could play together anytime you like.” Bulkhead gave him hope.

Then bumblebee smiled to his friend and nodded, “Right, let’s go!”

As the two mechs and two kids leaving the room, the others watching them leave with smiled on their faces.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Optimus break the silences, as the two mechs looked at him wandering, “I never expect to see our family is getting bigger until he arrived to this word.”

Ratchet and Prowl were looking at him with smile and pleased to see their Leader happy. 

As Ratchet came to him and place his hand on Prime’s shoulder, “Well, that’s the first starter, kid! There’s still a lot of thing to learn to be a Leader and Sire for the first day.”

Then Prowl came in, “And there will be a long journey to learn and watch the small one growing up until he learning to become an Autobots. He’ll have a lot of chooses to become whatever he wants to be?!” He said to his Leader looking at him with smiled and proud of what he did.

Optimus nodded that he agrees with them.

Ratchet sighed deeply, then he started to get seriously, “Well, we better get to work, before things start get messy around the streets!!”

Then Optimus shaking his head and began to focus on the job, “You’re right Ratchet, we should get to work. I’ll call Bulkhead back in case we need more help we can get. Let Roll out!!”

Prime gave the order to his team, as they Transforms and roll out to the town center. 

At that time on Sari’s Room:

Sari and Naruto are playing with fluffy dolls, Sari is holding the Bonny and Naruto hold the Bear.

“Hello Mr. Bear! How was your day?” Sari said, as she pretended to be a bunny.

“GAH!” Naruto growl, as he’s a bear.

“Oh! That sound very interesting! Hehehe...!” She couldn’t help but laughed that she really enjoys playing with someone is younger than her and Naruto is having fun and laughing with her.

Bulkhead is holding an elephant and Bumblebee holding the giraffe, but he doesn’t like it.

Bulkhead smiled bright to watch them play together, “Aww, look at them, Bumblebee! Aren’t they look so cute. They’re having so much fun together!”

“Yeahhh, hm... Isn’t there any other games we could play, better than that?!” Bumblebee has got bored. He didn’t like to play dolls, it makes him feel like mutton-headed.

“Aw, don’t be silly, Bee!” Sari said to him, “Naruto really likes to play dolls, in his age he loves to have someone to play with him. As you can see him happy for playing with us!” 

When Naruto saw the giraffe on Bumblebee’s hands, he crawling forward to him and pulled the bare right into him, “GRRRHHH!!!”

Bumblebee was surprised of what is Naruto doing?

Bulkhead and Sari were laughing at the yellow mech.

“Nice one, Naruto!!” Sari said as she still laughing.

“You know what? I had enough!” Bumblebee get tired of this, as he throws the doll away, “This is stupid, can we at least play something else!”

“Okay, if that’s what you want, Bee!” Sari gives the idea. “How about we play Hide and Seek!” 

“Yeah, that’s what we need... Let’s do this!!” Bumblebee start to get excited, “So, who is the seeker?” he asked.

“I will!” Sari said, “You, Naruto and Bulkhead well hide and I’ll start counting!”

“Okay!” Bulkhead said.

“Let the games began! Come on Lil buddy!” As Bumblebee picked up Naruto and running off the room to hide.

The two friends watching him run, the shook their heads and laughing.

A half hour later:

The others were still play Hide and Seek. Naruto has begun to learn this game and he likes it.

It was Bumblebee’s turn to be a seeker and the others are hiding from him, but Naruto still hasn’t walk well yet, all he can do was crawl and walk whatever he could!! He looked around him try to find a good place where he could hide?! When he reached to the strange room? His optics were opened wide to see something right in front of him? It was big, tall tree and it has green leaves on top. He cocked his head to the side confused of what is this thing?

He was in Prowl’s room!! He crawls inside the room to look at it closely. 

As Naruto get close to it, he set his aft on the floor and looked above seeing this beautiful leaves rustling. He could hear them singing by the wind shaking them, it makes him feel tranquility and comfort from hearing them. 

At that moment, Bumblebee has found two his friends, but he didn’t find the little sparkling yet, so they walk around the base to searching for him.

“Have you found Naruto?” Sari asked him.

“No, not yet! But I’m still looking!” Bumblebee said.

“Hey, do you guys think he could be in one of those rooms?” Bulkhead give him a suggestion.

“I looked every room, excepted one! Prowl’s room!” Bumblebee said in thoughts.

“Then let’s go and see!?” Sari said, as they all went to Prowl’s room to check on.

When they reach there, Bumblebee was about to enter the room, but he suddenly stopped and steps back foreword pushed Bulkhead back and griped Sari in his hand to hide.

“Bumblebee, what’s...!!!” Sari didn’t finish the question, because Bumblebee shush her for not making a sound. So, as he did to Bulkhead.

He showed they the reason why. They quietly looked beyond the side door and seeing Naruto sitting on the floor looked at Prowl’s tree not moving. They were all wandering about the Sparkling behaver?

“What’s Naruto doing?” Sari asked confused.

Bulkhead wasn’t sure of what he saw, “Maybe he probably just watches the tree, not knowing what it is!?”

“Hmm... You’re right!” Sari agree with him, “He’s still doesn’t know anything about the earth plants yet, he needs to learn that later.”

“Soooo, what should we do now?” Bulkhead asked wandering.

Bumblebee had the idea as he made the evilly smiled and giggled, “I’ll go in there and daunt him a bit.” 

“WHA...!!!” Sari was about to yelled, but!!!

“Shhhh....” Bumblebee lowered her voice.

“Are you crazy!! He’s a baby!!” Sari whispered.

“Don’t worry, I won’t scared him that much. Just a scary looks for at bit.” Bumblebee explained his plan.

“But, that’s sound cruel, Bee.” Bulkhead said, “You’ll gone make him cry!”

“Hehe... Just watch!!” As Bumblebee went inside not making a sound. 

“Bee, no!!” Sari whispered at him, but he didn’t listen.

Bumblebee walked closely step by step to him and he start to make a sound to get Naruto attention.

As Naruto still watching a tree, he heard something strange from behind, he turned around and see what it was... He saw someone’s legs, then he slowly looked up and saw creepy face above him.

“BOO!!”

It causing Naruto an unpleasant feeling of fear in his systems, and made his optics opened wide and his hands are shaking. He started scream and quickly raise his hands up to stopped him, but instead of that... A strange powerful energy came out of hands and push Bumblebee away from him, which caused him fall to the floor.

The others were in shocked and surprised by feeling a strange storm hit the wall really hard, they hide behind the wall wait for it to be safe.

“W-WHAT WAS THAT?” Sari yelled in shocked.

“I-I DON’T KNOW?” Bulkhead also was completely in shock.

When it finally clear?! They looked back inside and see what’s happening in there?! They saw Bumblebee on the floor.

“Lil buddy, are you okay?” Bulkhead approached him with worried.

As Bumblebee trying to stand up slowly feeling dizzy, “W-what happened?!”

“That’s just what we gone to ask you... What just happen, Bee??” Sari asked him.

“I-I... I don’t know? All I know I was close to him and then, BOM!! Everything happened like lightning... That’s all I know?!” Bumblebee wasn’t quite sure of what happen to him.

“Guys... Look!?” Bulkhead talked as he points to them of what he sees.

Everyone was amazed and strangeness when they saw Naruto glowing by orange cube surrounding him, it looks like a shiny and it made of light. As he is inside shivering scared hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. 

“What’s that...?” Bumblebee was in shock to see this.

Sari came close to it and touch this glowing thing, “It looks like a force shield!!” as she knocked out and made the sound, “And it’s seemed very powerful to protecting him!” 

“Wow... I never know Sparkling’s can do this kind of move!?” Bulkhead’s optics were wide to see, “He shouldn’t have any powers from his age!”

“How so?” Sari asked.

“I’m not sure, but when Ratchet comes back. He’ll tell as more about this.” Bulkhead explained to her.

“Okay, so let’s get him out of there!” Sari said as she looks back at Sparkling, “Naruto, can you hear me?” She calling out for him, but he’s not responded.

“Hey, Lil guy it just us! You can come out now!!” Bulkhead tried too, but nothing seems to work. 

As Sari has start to get panic, “Oh, no! He can’t hear us and he isn’t responding either!! What should we do?”

Nothing is works with them! This situation has becoming complicated and they don’t know what to do?

Bumblebee still on the floor feeling guilty for what he did. So, he crawls close to Naruto and whispered, “Lil buddy, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scary you that much.” He’s voices sound sad. “All I want is to have fun with you, but I make thing worse by scared you... I’m really sorry, Naruto! I hope you could forgive me and to let you know that I really love you, Lil buddy!” The yellow mech has made the sad look on his face, as he was about to cry.

As soon as Naruto slowly open his optics by hearing Bumblebee’s voice, his words has made him feel happily and warm inside is spark, he moves the force and start crawl to Bee to give him a hug around his neck. 

Bumblebee and the others were surprised to see this.

Bumblebee was so happy that Naruto didn’t hate him, so he hugged him back and looked at him, “Hehe... I taking that you forgive me?”

Naruto reached out to nuzzled Bee’s face, that he forgives him.

“Thanks, Lil buddy!” Bumblebee laughed, as the Sari and Bulkhead joying him.

“I’m so glad he is okay.” Sari said relief.

“Me too!” Bulkhead said.

Naruto began to yawing squirm. He wiping his face and lay himself trying to resting his head on Bumblebee’s shoulder right in the crook of his neck and sighed tiredly. He looks so tired from his optics, then he slowly closed his optics and sleep.

Bumblebee couldn't help, but smiling to himself for seeing the cute little Sparkling sleeping.

Bulkhead quiet laughs escaped slightly, “I think it time for his recharge!”

“Let’s take him to his berth.” Sari said quietly.

Bumblebee nodded and he slowly standing up rocking him gently to make him feel comfortably.

When they arrived to Prime’s room, Bumblebee place Naruto on his mini-berth, Bulkhead cover him with blanket and Sari gave him teddy bear to keep him company in his recharge. They all looked at him with smiled for watching him recharge and then they slowly walked out the room and leave the Sparkling to research.

They went back to recreation room and lay on the couch to rest.

Sari couldn’t stop laughing, “I anticipated thought it would be difficult to babysitting the Sparkling, but it was really fun.” Sari said happily.

“You get that right, Sari!” Bumblebee agree with her.

“You know guys, I beginning to like this mission. Naruto is really sweet kid and I couldn’t wait to play with him again.” Bulkhead smiled more.

“We all do, buddy!” Bumblebee said with him, “Hey, how about we prepare some barrel of oil for the others before they arrived!”

“And for some hot coco for me.” Sari joying in.

Three hours later after noon:

All Autobots came back to headquarters tiredly and Prime was the first to entre, “What a day?” he sighed deeply, “The humans were afraid of me when they saw me!”

“You can’t blame them, kid! After all we smash half of their city!” Ratchet said annoyed.

“Even if the Decepticons have cost a lot of damaged, but we’ve fix it. So, there is no need to worry about.” Prowl said calmly.

When the walked to base, Sari and Bumblebee came to welcoming them, “Hi guys, welcome back.”

Bulkhead holding a wood plank with battels of oil, “We thought you guys needs some refuels. So, we brought you guys some battel of oil to cool down!!”

The Autobots were delighted to welcoming them, as they all took the battels and sit down to relax.

Ratchet took a large drink of his oil and sigh deeply, “Ahhh, now that’s what I call relaxing!”

Prowl laughed to agree with him, “We do need relax, Ratchet! It was really hard day for us!”

Optimus nodded, then he looked back at the youngling, “So, where is Naruto?”

“He’s recharging.” Bumblebee said with smiled.

“Do you guys had a great time to look after him?” Optimus asked them.

“Yeah, he was so sweet and adorable Lil one!” Bulkhead said with all excitement.

“Well, that is the great news!” Ratchet said, as he took a sip from his drink.

“And guess what just happen when we were playing a game.” Sari said, “Naruto has used some sort of strange energy to push Bumblebee away and also made the force shield to cover himself of when...!!!” Then she suddenly stopped.

Just all the suddenly Ratchet has spread his drink from his mouth. He caught trying to get ahold to himself. Optimus and Prowl were also surprised by hearing this.

“What exactly did you say, Sari?” Optimus asked her.

Sari didn’t expect this would happen.

As Bumblebee began to explained, as he was nerves to tell his leader, “Uhhh, yeah about that! Hehe, it’s a funny story, you see! I was just trying to surpris him from behind, but then something unexpected happened! The wind suddenly appeared and driven me away from him, it was really powerful...!!”

Then Bulkhead explained next, “And then he used the force shield to protect himself!!”

The others couldn’t believe of what they heard and that really surprised them, but Optimus didn’t expect this happen, which made him very confused about his Sparkling.

“That’s impossible, and it can’t be real! How could this be?” Ratchet began to worried, “He’s still too young to have those capabilities and he shouldn’t have any type of powers yet!”

Prowl crosses his arms while looking at Bumblebee if he was joking, “Bumblebee, are you absolutely sure of what you’re saying?”

“HEY, I’m telling the truth, Prowl... It really did happen, asked them!” Bumblebee got anger at Prowl for not believe him. 

“It’s true, Prowl! We’ve saw that too.” Sari explained him.

Ratchet rubs his chin, “If that is true, then I have to look over his systems again and see if there is anything unusual on his spark!! What do you think, Prime?” As he is about to asked his leader, there was no response.

The Autobots looked around to find Optimus, but he wasn’t here with them!!

“Hey, where did he go?” Bulkhead asked wandering.

Ratchet has realized of where he could be, “Oh, no! Not again!!” He quickly stood up off his sit and walk inside the hallway to check. As everyone watching the old match go, they followed him.

As soon as they arrived to Prime’s room! They went inside and saw Optimus is holding Naruto in his arms close to his chest. They can hear a soft sod coming from Naruto, it seems he was crying when he woke up and they didn’t hear him.

Ratchet slowly approached to Prime to make sure the Sparkling is okay, “Prime, Is he alright?” He asked.

Optimus still rocked Naruto’s back trying to calm him down, “He’s fine! He just had a bad dream, but he is okay now!!” He said calmly.

“How do you know he had a bad dream?” Ratchet asked wandering.

“It happens the same thing from last night! His body was trembling and the features of fear appeared on his face. I think he’s still remembers that place where we found him from yesterday!!” Optimus explained to his Medic friend.

Ratchet sighed, “Well, I don’t blame him! It was really hard for him to be left all along in the wood and it will be trouble if he didn’t get enough recharging.”

Optimus looked at Ratchet with worried, “Is there anyways to help him, Ratchet?”

“There’s nothing to worry about it, Prime! It all take time for him to settled down! Just make sure you keep your optics on him!” Ratchet give him advice, as he placed his hand on Prime’s shoulder, “In case you need any help? You know where to find me!”

Optimus nodded and smiled, “Thank you, Ratchet!!” 

Naruto start to awaking from his recharge, he slowly opened his optics when he heard familiar voice. He looked up and seeing Optimus was holding him. His optics were opened with happy wide sparkle to see him.

The Sparkling couldn’t hold himself over joyfully for seeing him, until he beginning to move in lips plates trying to say, “Daaa!!”

Optimus, Ratchet and the others looked at Naruto with sudden shock from hearing him spoke for the first time.

Optimus looked at him with amazement, “N-Naruto... Did you...?!”

“Daaa-da!” There goes again, Naruto has calling Optimus nickname as father. 

The Autobots couldn’t believe what they heard, but Sari was completely very happy joyful to hear him say it.

“YAAAYYY!! Optimus... He said it, he finally said it! His first word is ‘Dada’ that means he knows you’re his Daddy!” As she continues screaming loudly with joy.

“That’s so AWESOME, Boss Bot!” Also, Bumblebee was happy too. 

“Our Lil guy has finally speck!” Bulkhead said happily.

Along with Prowl and Ratchet were happy and proud for their Leader.

Of course, Optimus was completely in shock to hear his Sparkling calling him ‘Dada’! It made him feel warm through his spark for being happy that he never felted for so long. Then he holds Naruto close to his spark and gently run his hand on Naruto’s helm, causing him to giggle.

“I’m so proud of you, my son!” Optimus chuckle, whispered lightly stroking his son’s cheek.

Naruto laughed happily for make Prime happy, but he stopped! When he saw a single tear roll down of his Daddy’s optics.

Ratchet’s optics widened in shock, he couldn't believe of what he saw, Prime was crying?! For the first time he never seeing him cry when he first met him! What it has goes through his leader’s mind.

“Prime, what’s wrong?” Ratchet asked exclaimed in worry.

The rest of his team were panic for seeing Optimus’s optics linking.

“Are you okay, sir? Are you feeling any pain?” Prowl was confused, as he looked at Prime’s face.

Optimus covering his optics by his right hand and winced at the sound of his voice, “I-I don’t know? I have never felt like this for so long... Ever since that time when I lost someone so important to me, I lost myself in darkness and loneliness... And I always felt that there was a part of me is missing. But... when he shows up? The missing piece inside of me has coming back...!”

Everyone watching without saying a word, their faces looked very upset for seeing their leader sad. Then Optimus had done something he never done before. He pulling Naruto close to his face to lay his forehead against his Sparkling’s head.

“I’ve never planned on being a sire so soon in my life, but... it happened suddenly! I have been asked myself if I made right choose to do this? But I can’t be sure... if I have made the mistake again...” He let all his emotions out from his spark, as his optics still linking. “I don’t want to lose him. He’s part of me, part of us all and I’m not strong and powerful enough, to do whatever it takes to protect him and keep him safe!” 

Naruto looks up into a pair of gentle Daddy optics looking at him with pain and fear. He could feel him sadness, pain and loneliness on him, he gently trying to used his tiny hands to wiped Prime’s tears.

Optimus was surprised to see his son wiping his tears. Trying to make him to stop crying, “Da-da?” Naruto called him with sad voice as his little tears came out of his little optics.

“N-no, Naruto! I’m not sad, I-I’m okay...?!” Optimus try to smiled back for him, but he wasn’t sure of what he could possibly say.

“Listen, kid! We all do care about him as much as you could imagined.” Ratchet said, glancing at his Leader. 

Then Sari came in running to the side right in front of Prime to talk, “Liston Optimus, if anyone try to take Naruto away from us, they have to get through me!” She shouts with her tears on her eyes, that she was serious. 

As Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed her behind.

“She’s right, Prime! No matter what happen, we will always be there for you and your Sparkling!” Bumblebee said loudly and firmly.

“And we won’t let that happen, were family, right!” Bulkhead said softly, but seriously. 

Prowl lay his hand on Prime’s shoulder, “And there is nothing in the universe could ever change that!” he said calmly with smiled, his word holding promises. 

Optimus was really thankful and grateful to have his team by his sides. He gently rubbed his face against his son cheek. As it made Naruto giggled that his Daddy tickling him.

“I know and Thank you...!”

TBC


End file.
